Triple Trouble
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Three worlds, G1, 09Movieverse and Animated are colliding after a couple of spacebridge incidents. How will they cope with this? Could they find a way back to their world or cry their dignity out? You can just read and wait. Utter chaos..
1. Spacebridge accidents

Liyana1995: I'm gonna say this once and only once, THIS IS GONNA BE A HEADACHE! There, I said it.

G1Sideswipe: WOAH!!! This is awesome!!

Liyana1995: Isn't it? I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I've finally managed to do it, TAKE THAT STUPID IMPORTANT EXAM!

G1Ratchet: Exam? You mean your 'Middleschool Assesment' exam? That's important Liyana1995!! If you want to be in a good class and make your parents proud, you should be studying, not this!!

Liyana1995: Oh psshh~.. All my parents think are for themselves, they have no IDEA what _I _have to go through to get straight A's. And I'm not even sure if I'm capable!

G1Sideswipe: Yeah Ratch, the kid's a 'fun' kid not a 'sit back and study 24/7' kid. Besides, she can stay with us if she didn't pass!

Liyana1995: And miss my chance to be a medic? No way! No more sissy talk femmbots, it's time for the story!! (punch fist in air)

**_TRANSFORMERS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ALL CREDITS GO TO HASBRO._**

* * *

_(MOVIEVERSE)_

"I don't think I can take anymore of these things though. College's been tight lately." Sam whined. Prime who's been in the same room with him chuckled lightly before scooping the young man onto his palm.

"It is not easy learning so many things as we grow up Sam. But I'm sure that you shall manage." Prime replied softly. The brunett scoffed and look down.

"Speaking of manage, how's the space bridge thing coming through? Heard it's a lil' tough."

"Yes, it seems that Ratchet is doing the best he can with the human engineers. And for once I pity Ironhide."

"You? Pitying _Ironhide_? **_You_**? What happened?"

"It seems that there is one time the space bridge glitched for a moment, the result is that the transwarp generator zapped his beloved canons to Jupiter where it was immediately destroyed by said planet's atmosphere." Optimus answered, clearly trying not to hide his amusement.

"So he locked up in his vehicle form for a whole week, not talking, taking energon or do anything. Everyone tried, even Lennox."

"So what happened then?"

"Ratchet promised to create another set of cannons specially for Ironhide, but not as strong or have as much firepower as before."

"Ouch, that must've ticked Ironhide off huh?" Sam winced, clearly imagining the tantrums that the black bot would've create. Optimus shrugged lightly and placed Sam back on the ground before excusing himself. Alone and bored with no Mikaela or Bumblebee, his mind started to doze off, when Lennox poked him back to reality.

"Huh, what is it Will?" asked the slightly surprised teenager. He rubbed his blurred eyes before turning his attentions to the front door pointed by the major. There stood the newly arrived Bumblebee and Mikaela. Lennox smiled at the teen before messing his hair and leave. Sam grumbled lightly at the army major before putting his hair back in its place as best he could.

"Hi Sam. Will giving you another hard time?" Mikaela asked, lightly kissing him. Sam swats Bumblebee's fingers away when said bot started to mess with his already messy hair even more. The scout chirruped happily when he managed to poke and prod the brunett's hair while Sam tried his best to stay away from the playful fingers.

Mikaela laughed slightly when Sam finally manage to give a hard flick on Bumblebee's nasal plates when the bot tried to get closer to his human. The scout realed back with a mock whine of pain, earning him a quircked brow and a smirk from Sam. Just then, Ratchet's voice could be heard from Bumblebee's comlink.

_"Alright Autobots, I think I've finally manage to built the spacebridge, let's send something through it so that we could see if it works. Report to the lab. Ratchet out."_

Sam whooped when he heard the message. The first time he warped using the spacebridge Jetfire manage to open up, it didn't end well considering he was flown probably 15 feet from the ground and manage to hurt his hand when he landed on the Egyptian sand. The travel wasn't really smooth or A-class as of what, instead he felt like his bones were twisting around him, making him feel like a pretzel, but it only took about 3 seconds before reaching their destination. If it works, he'd hope Ratchet would build a small one to fit in a briefcase so that he could warp to his college easily after a holiday.

"C'mon guys, let's see if our resident medic can actually create something." Sam motioned. Bumblebee scooped his charges onto his palm gently and placed them on his shoulders before making his way towards the base's lab.

-----

A full 5 minutes later, the whole base crowded into the lab, some humans currently perched on their preferred bot's shoulders or palms while others just stay close to their large metallic feet/wheels. "Alright, let's turn this up, Jolt, you powered it?" Ratchet asked the blue mech.

"To its maximum sir." he replied. Ratchet nods and turned his attention to the newly constructed spacebridge. He pressed a couple of buttons and the machine started to glow, feeling distressed, the humans scrambled down to the ground and hid behind their large friends as it continues to hum and shake violently. Ratchet and Jolt tried to disconnect the power line from the device just as it exploded, sending the humans back onto the wall.

Epps, Lennox, Keller, Figs and the other men manage to avoid the blast but when they opened their eyes, Sam, Mikaela and all the Autobots are no longer there. "Oh boy...." Epps gulped. "This can't be good."

-----

After a few moment of being absolutely nauseated, Sam finally feel the heat upon his skin and when he opened the eyes he could see he was thrown in the air and the ground was coming up fast. "OOOWWWW!!!!" he screamed when he impacted. The burning sands raked through his skin as it gave way. He hissed and cursed when he realised that this is what happened the first time he went through Jetfire's spacebridge, landed on his face on some desert and hurt his hand, the same hand like last time at that. Joy..

He looked around him and saw Mikaela rubbed her pained head while the bots either still half burried in the sand or already up on their feet. "BUMBLEBEE!!!" Sam cried, searching for his missing guardian. He looked around before feeling the warm metal of his large companion rubbed soothingly on his back.

Bumblebee gave a click and chirp as he soothed his humans. Sam thanked him before standing up and cradling his injured hand. Most of the bots are now up and about, the only ones that're still on the ground are the twins. "Everyone alright?" came Ratchet's voice. They murmured a 'yes' or 'yeah' before standing to their full height.

Finally giving up to the pain on his hand, Sam let out a pained groaned to in which Ratchet heard clearly. The medic bent down and looked at Sam's damaged hand. He sighed and scanned the surrounding areas. "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't have anything necessary to close that wound of yours, hopefully you can handle the pain just a while longer." apologised the medic.

"Nah it's fine Ratchet. Where are we anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Prime, we should look around." Ratchet mentioned to their leader. Optimus agreed and warned the others to put their sensors on high alert just in case. After that, the bots transformed and started to drive away, unknown to them, the same thing is going to happen in another dimension.

* * *

_(ANIMATED)_

"Hey there you three. Do we need to send Sari home this fast?" Jazz asked. Bulkhead and the jettwins perked up when he heard the ninjabot's voice.

"Yeah. Prof's been worried and was wondering when she'd get back." Bulkhead replied tiredly. The construction on their mini-spacebridge really test their patience. And Jetstorm looked like he would go into stasis lock if it wasn't for his brother supporting him.

"A'right you two, get some rest. Ya look like a couple of loose gears or sum'n." Jazz pointed to the door. Just as the twins were leaving, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prime and Sari came in, stooping them from going anywhere at the moment.

"Here's the charger Bulkhead. Perceptor, Wheeljack and myself have been working hard to create it this small, it better work." Ratchet grouched. He hands the small device to Bulkhead who immediately inserted it into the machine. It started to hum and suddenly it pulls everything in, even the now fully-awake bots.

"Guys, I don't like where this is going!!!" Sari yelled. They tried to scramble away but the energy was too great, they vanished into the blue light. Wheeljack who just came in, went ballistic.

"PERCEPTOR!!!!!"

-----

Optimus landed on his feet very hard that half of him is burried in the sand, but overall, Bulkhead suffered the most as only his two giant feet are wriggling above ground while his terrified screams are muffled deep inside. Ratchet rubbed his head and pulled Bulkhead out. The twins and Bumblebee had a dazed look on their face and Jazz....well, h just zoned out for the moment. Sari sat up and started to cough up sand as she tried to regain her composure.

"Where in the world are we?" she asked. The bots stared at the landscape before them and shrugged helplessly.

"We should move out and scan more on the surrounding areas. Let's go Autobots, if we're lucky, we can get out of here." Prime ordered. They nodded their heads before transforming and zoomed off.

* * *

"Prahm, ah just picked up a couple of mysterious signals, 22 miles out. Seems they're moving in two different directions." G1 Ironhide pointed out. The leader turned his attention towards Teletraan-1 and after a few seconds of thinking, he ordered his men out.

-----

"Hey wait, what are those?" Sam asked from inside his Camaro. From far off, they could see dust of smoke coming towards them in full speed. The remainding bots transformed and bring their weapons out, stance ready for a fight.

What they saw shocked them. A police cruiser, a race car, a grey Datsun, an ambulance and a pair of red and yellow Lamborghini Reventons stopped about a few metres from them and _transformed _as well. Mudflap, who twitched an optic, screamed at the top of his vocalisers.

"WAAAAHHHH!!! WHAT!? HOW!? HO!! Ya didn't tell us ya pulled in more Autobots ya sly rusted metal man!!" he gaped at MV Prime. Said leader couldn't even believe it. None of the bots and humans believed any of it.

"You've gotta be kidding me.." Sam groaned. The unknown mechs pointed their guns and riffles towards their stunned 'guests'. The opposing bots are just about to do the same when Mikaela pointed something out.

"The race car looks a bit like...Jazz.."

This got everyone's attention. Everyone stared at her before staring at the surprised race car. "Now that you mentioned it, he _does _look like Jazz. The visor points it out pretty obviously since he did wear a visor." Sam nods.

"Jazz, you know them?" asked the police car. Sam, Mikaela and all the MV bots gawked at this.

"THAT'S JAZZ??!! I thought he....ya know...sacrificed himself two years ago." MV Sideswipe unhelpfully adds which earned him a stern scolding from Ratchet. G1 Jazz made a small gasp and moved back a couple of steps.

G1 Sideswipe stared at his silver counterpart and let loose a huge grin. "That's me? COOL!! See bro, you're not the only one who can look awesome." he boasted to his twin who just 'humph'ed.

"Yeah well, if that's you then I'm sure there's me." he snapped back.

"And....you are..?" Mikaela asked while squinting an eye, trying to remember if there's any mech that resembles him. The unknown golden bot faced her, face unreadable.

"Sunstreaker. If there's Sideswipe, there's me. You could've known that since we're brothers." he pointed out matter-of-factly. Mikaela tapped her chin three times before turning to MV Bumblebee who shook his head.

"Sorry, there's no 'Sunstreaker' that we know. The only brothers here are Skids and Mudflap." she points to the stunned-looking Chevy twins. Both G1 Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gawked at this before G1 Sideswipe hugs his brother in a metal-twisting hug.

"Sunny's not alive with them!! I feel so empty inside!!" he whined while squashing his face to his twin's. Sunstreaker scowled and pushed his brother away before bringing his fist down on said twin's helm, creating a full-Sunstreaker's-fist sort of dent.

"We seem to be in a predicament here..." said the now calm MV Optimus. G1 Prowl still looks doubtful either to trust the newcomers or not. "Do not worry, our appearance here's unsuspected. Even we don't know where we are exactly." MV Prime soothed the other bots.

"Yeah, do you have anywhere that I could get some bandages 'cause this is starting to hurt..." Sam whined a little, cradling his hurt hand closer to himself. Both Ratchets snapped their attention towards the human male. MV Bumblebee scooped his charge up onto his palm so that MV Ratchet could examine his hand better.

"It's not looking too good and this harsh condition is not helping at all." MV Ratchet stated out. G1 Ratchet snorted and transformed back to his ambulance form, motioning the newcomers to follow. This aggravates Prowl.

"Ratchet, you do realise that these could be Decepticons." he toned out icily. This got G1 Ratchet's attention, so he transformed again. With an expression worthy to be the unmaker, he stalks towards Prowl, jabbing him in the chasis roughly.

"That human is one-hundred percent _human_, and he needs help to cover his injuries. I don't care if you're prime or the maker of this universe, they're coming with us!!! That human needs help! Understood!!" he snarled at the tactician's face. The former reeled backwards and nodded his aproval. Suddenly, their comlinks beeped and G1 Prime's voice could be heard.

_/ Prowl, we have ourselves some guests. Head back to the Ark and we'll discuss more. /_

"Yes sir. Alright, we'll bring you to our base but do not expect us to lower our guards." he leered. The G1 bots transformed, followed closely by the MV bots.

* * *

Liyana1995: (evil laugh) Cliffhanger!!! Doesn't this makes you excited?

Sam: (sarcastically) Oh yeah..uhuh...really excited..WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET MY HAND HURT AGAIN!!! (scowls)

Liyana1995: Aww...don't worry Sam, Mikaela would love to kiss your boo-boo's all better. (cute pout) Besides...that is only part of the story I'm just making to make it sound better... (kicked puppy look)

Sam: (breakdown) (groan and facepalm) I guess....(sighs)

Liyana1995: Never gets old. CLICK DA REVIEW BUTTON PEOPLE!! I may post my stories a tad late since I need to study AND have three other more to update. I'd update everyday 'cause that's what I do, and don't worry, I'm a keeper to my promise.


	2. Cons attack!

Liyana1995: (on her knees crying happily) YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST!!! I posted this story on 28th Jan and the next day..LOTS of mails are waiting for me, faves, alerts, reviews, I THANK YOU!!!

G1 Sideswipe: Oh wow....this _is _amazing. Both 'Tongue Twister' and 'Triple Trouble' is a big hit. Now now, you're crying your makeup off.

Liyana1995: (sniff) Can't help it...too happy. I've never got this many mails in one night, or the days after. So to not disappoint my readers, I'M MAKING THIS AN AMAZING STORY!!!!

**_Nope, still don't belong to me._**

* * *

"WAAARRRGHHH!!!!!"

Mudflap twitches an optic and Sam's mouth was partially hanging from his skull. The MV bots are now in a ship called_ Ark _and saw another version of themselves. This time their counterpart was as shock as themselves. A young girl, roughly 15-years-old was hovering 3 feet in the air using her jetpack, practically flabbergasted and her robot friends stared as well.

"THAT'S IT! Where in the world are we?!" Sam cried out, not happy about the situation. His hand started to turn black and he needs medical attentions _A.S.A.P_! MV Ratchet scanned the poor boy's hand and asked G1 Ratchet for some medical supplies. The ambulance snorted and heads towards the human supply cabinet.

The Hummer retrieves the bandages and antisceptics and tended to the injured human male. With excessive care, MV Ratchet pours the antisceptics and wraps the boy's hand. Sunstreaker and his brother who was watching, quirks a metal brow at his tenderness.

"Ya know, I wish our Ratchet could treat us like that, instead of giving us more dents or welded tools in places it shouldn't be." Sunstreaker whispered to his brother who just nods, agreeing every single thing. G1 Ratchet scowled minutely and resubspaced a wrench, clobbering the duo with it.

"That's because you two never learn! I told you time and time again NOT to do the 'Jet 'Judo' but have you ever listen to me? NO!!" he yelled over the twins. Both Lamborghinis flinched at the sharp tone and slunk back down, Sideswipe with a pout on his face.

"Jet Judo? What is it being?" Jetfire asked the ambulance. G1 Ratchet decided to tell them that it was an idiotic move only a mech with a half-bit processor would do, but G1 Sideswipe cuts him off with a gleeful expression.

"It's when we climbed onto a Seeker and surfs on them for as long as we want! Way cool!! You two should learn it!" he grinned. Both Jetfire and Jetstorm look at each other before facing the red twin with a smirk of their own.

"We do not need to climb on Seeker." Jetfire started.

"That's right, I just climb on brother then we do 'Jet Judo'." Jetstorm continues. All the G1 and Moviebots stared at the two mechs. G1 Ratchet stared at them like they just grew a new head.

"It is true! We being jet twins!" they chorused before transforming. Everyone stared at the orange and blue jets before finding another surprise that the duo could join together to form 'Safeguard'. Now, Sideswipe was practically trying to split his face in half with his grin.

"Hey Ratch', looks like we don't have to use Seekers anymore, we have them instead!! I wanna try this out!" Just as Jetfire and Jetstorm separated from each other, they both got pulled back by an enthusiastic G1 Sideswipe outside with G1 Ratchet chasing him with a huge wrench. Everyone watched them with a blank stare and decided that it's best to leave the medic with the hyper red Lamborghini, if his brother didn't seem to care, then everything would be fine.

"Wow, I think this just got a whole lot more interesting," said the cybertronical girl. MV Bumblebee placed his charges down so that they could get close to the girl. While they were walking, Mikaela whispered to Sam in her lowest voice decible.

"This place is just...weird, like everything is...cartoon-ish," she whispered with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, voice barely above whisper.

"Look at that girl, and the bots who lives here, all boxy like in a cartoon you usually watch." she smirked and tease in a half-serious voice. Sam scowled slightly until Mikaela gently pinched his chubby cheeks. Sam smiled and continued walking towards the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela Banes." said the brunette female as she shakes the girl's hand. The red-headed teen smiles warmly.

"And I'm Sari, Sari Sumdac." she replied. Now Sam made his move to shake Sari's hand.

"I'm Sam Witwicky." he said. The desert Autobots gaped at him and G1 Bumblebee made a move for him.

"Sam...Witwicky? Are you..what..Spike's brother or something?" he asked the young man. Sam stared at the small bot for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't know any Spike in my family. Why'd ya ask?"

"Because we have a human named Spike Witwicky here. You sure you don't know him?" Sunstreaker asked the human in a very confusing tone. Sam shook his head some more and suddenly a loud, high-pitched scream came from outside that made everyone, except the residence bot, tensed. The red and white medic came back in with a satisfied smirk on his faceplate while dragging Sideswipe by one of his foot with a wrench lodged between his cranial units.

All of them stared shock by the violence displayed by the enraged medic who quickly hauled the unconcious mech onto the exam table. The jet twins followed in slowly, scared out of their armour. Sam quickly ask them. "What happened?"

"Sideswipe wanting to climb on brother and do Jet Judo stunt.." Jetstorm starts.

"When Ratchet grabs hold of his foot and tackle him down..." Jetfire continued.

"Sideswipe tried to transform and run away...." Jetstorm started to smirk when they nearly finished the story.

"But Ratchet throw wrench very hard and CRASH he went." they chorused together with a slightly trembling grin. Sam and the others watched the two weirdly until Mikaela breaks the silence.

"Do they always talk like that?" she asked Sari who has quite a blank look when being ask. But her answer being so blunt and straightforward, no one would ask the same thing ever again.

"Pretty much."

------

After a short while of knowing each other, and a few surprises when Animated and G1 Ratchet yelled at their set of twins for acting dumb -trying to take a picture of Grimlock sucking his thumb and paint his buddies when they're asleep in a bad mood **_is_** DUMB!!- in the same level of voice and the same threats used. Mikaela and the others was relieved that their world's Ratchet's not like that.

"Okay, I think I've got a theory on how you got here." Wheeljack started after him and the other scientist studied on how the extra Autobots got to their world once they've been told. "This set of Autobots got here because of your spacebridge malfunctioned, instead of sending something to test through it, you got sucked in, correct?"

Jolt, Skids and the others nods.

"Right, while these set of Autobots got sucked in through your mini spacebridge while trying to send Sari back to Earth, am I right?"

Now Sari and the others nods.

"A theory, there has to be something disrupting the waves of the spacebridges, thus your presence here. We're not so sure ourselves but you all seem to be coming from different dimensions. There can't be three Optimus Prime at once now can it?" Wheeljack pointed out, voice filling with amusement.

All of the Autobots listened carefully and slowly agrees at everything the Chief Engineer stated out as it seems the only logical thing. While they were listening, they failed to notice three sets of twins trying to sneak their way out of the conference. Skids and Mudflap hates meetings, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hates being serious while Jetfire and Jetstorm couldn't sit still even if their lives depending on it.

Just as they stepped outside, both Jazz managed to step in their way. "Tryin' ta sneak out huh? Ain't got a chance kids." TFA Jazz smirked alongside his other self. While the Lamborghinis and jets are being occupied, Skids and his brother managed to get past them quietly but got violently pulled back by MV Bumblebee.

"We were..uhh...goin for a walk..?" Mudflap tried to reason with their captor. The scout quirked a metal brow before dragging them back inside and flops them where everyone could keep an optic on the duo. Both Sam and Mikaela smirked when they saw the glaring competition between the Chevy twins and the yellow scout.

Moments later, both Ratchets drag their twin back into the circle. Just as they're about to continue with the meeting, an alarm rang through the entire base and Red Alert came running out from the security room, shouting 'DECEPTICON ATTACK!!!!' at the top of his air tanks. Since he never came out of the security room all this time, he gets a _nasty _shock when he saw three Optimus Primes in the rec room.

"Buh-...?" was the only thing he managed to say before collapsing onto the floor, horns crackling with blue electricity. G1 Ratchet growled and hauled the security director onto the exam table the same way he did with Sideswipe.

"Megatron and his soldiers are at a hydroelectric dam sir!" Prowl points out. The other Primes optics narrowed when they heard the word 'Megatron'. Even their comrades tensed and MV Ironhide already charging his massive twin cannons that made G1 Ironhide leered with jealousy.

"Why can't I have weapons like that?" G1 Ironhide whispered to Ratchet, optics still oggling the massive cannons. The medic slapped him at the back of his head.

"That's because you tend to blow yourself off if you have 'em!!" replied the medic. G1 Ironhide murmured something about murderous medics.

"Let us help, perhaps we can find a way to get back to our worlds." TFA Optimus stated out, followed by MV Optimus.

"We've encountered with Megatron before, it'll help all of us a lot if we could end the Decepticons now and find a way fast." The G1 bots seems to be contemplating before Sari activated her battle mask and her jetpack.

"C'mon, it's been a while since I've last fought a 'Con!" she whooped alongside TFA Bumblebee who quickly changed his hands to stingers.

"Yeah! I'm pumped up and ready to kick those Decepticon's motherboard!!" All the G1 bots stared at all of their counterparts before slowly agreeing to let them help.

"Autobots, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!!" (3 Primes saying that must be _W.E.I.R.D_)

-----

"This place is full of energy! And it's shielded from the outside, those foolish Autobots could never find us here!" Starscream said while picking up the energon cubes. Thundercracker and Skywarp beside him rolled their optics while Soundwave waited to see if anyone would be stupid enough to barge in through the front door.

"For once Starscream, you did something smart." Megatron mocked. The jet growled slightly but continued with his work. "We've got plenty of energon, let's get-.." before Megatron could finish, a loud explosion could be heard and Laserbeak flew towards him.

"The Autobots!! Prepare for battle!" Megatron shouted to his comrades after listening to Laserbeak's report.

The Decepticons charged towards the front gate and nearly got shock when blue electric shot past them. "What the frag was that?" Starscream asked in surprise when another strike of electric being shot through his wings, barely missing them.

Jetfire and Jetstorm combined their powers to create a massive firestorm hurtling towards the jets. Skywarp warped towards the scene of battle and was shock to see Soundwave and the Cassets battling against a large amount of Autobots. "Boss...we've got ourselves a HUGE problem.."

_"Then stop talking to me and DO YOUR JOB!!!"_

"Seriously sir! I think I saw THREE Optimus Prime battling the cassets!!" Skywarp practically yelled through the comlink, suddenly, he was tackled by a pair of nunchucks and his right wing got stabbed by a razor sharp blade. Skywarp graoned and pulled the blade out only to be magnetized to the wall by pink electric.

"YO!! WHEELFEET MCSTABBER!! Get yo' ass in gear!!" Skids yelled at the silver corvette. Said wheelfeet growled and blasted the green twin on his aft with his shoulder launcher, causing him to fall down, aft raised and cupping it whilst shouting; "IT BURNS!!!" causing Mudflap to roll on the floor laughing.

TFA Bumblebee zips around the battlescene on his wheeled heels while zapping the Decepticons on their afts and chest while Sari blasts their face with her energy balls. MV Ironhide just blasted his way through like a mad dog while MV Ratchet cuts some of the Decepticon's limbs with his sawblade.

"Megatron, I think the Autobots came in with reinforcements." Starscream adds blankly. Both him and Megatron currently fighting three Optimus Primes who, one had an axe, the other a sword and another a blaster they've been so familiar with.

"What _reinforcements _that requires THREE PRIMES you mumbling glitch!" roared the D'con leader. Starscream muttered something under his breath and continued firing at the two orange and blue acrobatic twins.

"STAND STILL!!!" he yelled which only receives him laughters from the duo, suddenly, they combined forces and kicked him straight at the chestplate, causing him to slam on the wall.

All the G1 bots are completely shell-shocked at the display of their dimensional counterparts. "Stabby mcwheelfeet?" Sideswipe muttered. Ironhide, Ratchet and Sunstreaker chuckled at the red twin's facial expression before taking their guns out and started to get in gear.

"Bumblebee clear right!!" MV Ironhide commanded the yellow bot. Said bot nodded and rolled to the right before shooting Thundercracker multiple times all over his body using his plasma cannon. The black weapon specialist takes down Soundwave who quickly runs away only to be shot by Bluestreak (who looks slightly nervous when facing MV Ironhide).

"Thanks kid, where're his shadows?" he asked, panting slightly from the multiple dodges and Helix twists. Bluestreak cocks his head to the side, not understanding the slang. "The cassets."

"Prowl and the others took care of that." he answered with relief, optics darting from the mechs face to the pulsing cannons. MV Ironhide noticed the nervous look and huffed before offlining his weapons momentarily and walks away to find another Decepticon to blow their heads off.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, do Jet Judo while attack!" Jetfire suddenly encourage the front-liners. The Lamborghinis smirked and quickly jumped onto the transformed twin jets who blasted away while attacking every 'Con they could get their wind/fire turbines and blasters on.

"Those four need lessons in a _painful _way." G1 Ratchet hissed out. Hound merely pats the medic's shoulder before he and Mirage went off to fight Skywarp. Basically the fight was like 1 : 100. Multiple Autobots and stunned Decepticons aren't really much of a challenge, so Megatron had to call for a retreat, _again_.

"Is that how this world's Megatron is suppose to be?" Mudflap asked their residence bots. Most of the bots nods while some shrugged. MV Sideswipe slowly rolled towards his commander followed by the battered sisters.

"Let's go back Prime, this place is too loud and muddy." he said, lifting a wheeled foot from the mud that slowly rising up his legs. Suddenly, Mudflap squahed in between the two before jerking his thumb towards the silver warrior.

"I agree with Wheelfeet here. This place's crampin' mah style yo! Let's go back ta that Ark already." Once again, Sideswipe growled and grabs the red-orange twin by his scruffbar and slams him on the floor, his Cybertanium blades only inches from the twin's head.

"Need I remind you not to call me that?" he hissed venomously. Mudflap can only squeak until Sideswipe lets him go, causing the red-orange twin to run behind Prime's leg and everyone chuckling and/or laughing at him for his childish behaviour.

-----

"Hey, it's the sisters, and Bumblebee, and the others!" Mikaela suddenly stands up, leaving a sleeping Sam that was suppose to be on her shoulder lean away and fell on the ground. "Oh for goodness sake, wake up Sam!"

"I'm up! I'm up! The fight's over? Oh..okay.." he said in a rush, barely awaken. Mikaela went towards Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 who quickly sit down on a large rock.

"You girls look beat, I just saw some 'Cons flying away." Mikaela scowled, wondering whey they left just like that. Arcee balanced her head on her hand while huffing away some Cybertronian cuss words to Mikaela thought would close to 'scaredy-cons' and 'wuss'.

"Megatron called for retreat once more, leaving this fight in a full 15 minutes tops! Usually it'll last for an hour or more before that silver bolt-bucket ran away." G1 Sideswipe smirked. Both him and his brother did the 'Jet Judo' stunt without having a single scratch paint or an audio-blow from Ratchet which pissed the medic to no end.

"So basically in this world, you don't try to kill him like in our world?" Sam asked while yawning and stretching his hand over his head. Everyone stared at him in shock, everyone but the MV bots. "..What?" he asked, quite surprise to see the many 'wtf' optics staring at him.

"You...kill him...in your world?" G1 Optimus asked in a shocked-filled voice.

"Yeah...long story short, the Cons are searching me for my great-granddad's glasses to search for the AllSpark, when they did, the Bots came and rescued me so I gave the glasses to them. Bumblebee here shrinks the Cube to human size and a huge war was smack-dabbed right in the middle of Mission City. Prime wants to sacrifice himself by destroying the Cube just by pushing it into his chest, but I didn't, I pushed it in Megatron's chest and killed him. Prime managed to save a small piece of it though."

Sam takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Two years later I was in college and was rummaging through my old clothes back in Mission City when a splinter of the Cube fell off and literally brought my whole kitchen to life. Then to top it off, the Decepticon stole the remaining shard and brought Megatron back to the land of the living! Back at my place, there's this girl named Alice who's not a girl but a weird alien robot tried to have sex with me!! Mikaela runs her over a pole, thank god. After that I had a robot squid pierced into my head, watched Prime getting beat up, got butt-whooped by an old-ass plane named Jetfire, got transwarped to Egypt, running my legs out trying to solve his riddle, nearly got squashed with these two, blasted in the face, dead, resurrected and brings Optimus back to life using the Matrix!!"

Now Sam was literally panting and most of the MV Bots have already transformed. G1 and TFA Bumblebee just seem to can't get their optics off the yellow and black Chevy.

"Man I wish I was that cool." TFA Bumblebee muttered. Sam leered at him and placed a hand on his hip.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, but the only response was the young bot transformed and revved his engines to imitate his movie counterpart. "I guess not." Sam huffed and went towards MV Bumblebee followed by a lightly smiling Mikaela.

------

Back at the Ark, Red Alert managed to calm himself enough just to accept the fact that there are 3 dimension travelers in their place. "Can someone please tell me WHY are they here?" he shouted at both Prowl and G1 Optimus.

"It would seem that their spacebridge malfunctioned and brought them here instead." Prowl explained calmly. Red twitched an optic before growling at the dimension travelers before stomping back towards his security room.

'Hey, can I try doind my Jet Judo style again? These two are awesome!!" G1 Sideswipe sgrinned which earned him a slap on the head from G1 Rachet. "What? They're faster," he mumbled. G1 Ratchet glared at him and held his wrench at the front menacingly which is just enough for the hellion to fall back and run towards his brother.

"Well, this is the 80's, the music here must be somewhat...beaty right?" Sam asked. All the G1 bots -still not used to the modern slang- have no idea what he was talking about. Sam grunted and decided its best if he just listens to the radio to hear what sort of music this world provides with.

"Don't worry Sam, I've got my mp3 player so none of us would get bored while being stuck here." Mikaela reassures him. Sam grinned and takes the mp3 before picking out the 'sexy bitch' song. Both Jazz stared at the young man.

"What...song is that?" G1 Jazz asked, a grin slowly forming on his faceplates. Before Sam could answer, Blaster practically jumped towards the saboteur and his optics are so wide it almost breaks his face.

"Uhh...its a modern song called 'sexy bitch'...or 'sexy chick' for the nice kids." Sam explained, eyes darting from Blaster to Jazz, from Blaster to Jazz and back. Mikaela scowled when she heard the song but Sam points the mp3 and then to her, as if saying that the lyrics are meant for her.

Mikaela smiled and sat back down beside a confused Sari. "Sexy..chick? Never heard of it." she asked the brunette woman.

"What year did you come from girl?" Mikaela asked.

"Uhh...2009, you?"

"2010, our timeline's not that much different so that means you've never search for some nice song."

'Well, considering I was eight not a few months ago, so I'm not really that fast at searching through radios." Sari scowled at the young woman.

"Wait..you were eight a few months ago?"

"Alright, here's my story.."

As Sari shares her story, everyone watched the two music lovers including TF Jazz danced through the entire song with Sam being the dj. The three Optimus Prime retreats towards G1 Prime's office so that they could have a meeting on how are they going to get back to each of their world. Back at the rec room, everything just turned from calm, to storm.

"That beat just blow the roof off this place man!! I ain't gonna stop listenin' ta that song EVER again!" G1 Jazz shouted with TF Jazz and Blaster agreeing to everything.

"If ya like that, ya should try our set music." Skids suddenly piped up, looking very smug. Sam's eyes went wide because if the Chevy twins started to play their 'music set', all hell breaks loose. And all the MV bots tensed at that.

"Coo'! Turn it up mah music minions!" G1 Jazz smirked.

"NOO!!!!!" shouted all the MV bots. Everyone stared at them, seriously, how can music from the future be bad? They have no idea who the REAL Skids and Mudflap are.

* * *

Liyana1995: Hahaha!!! How'd ya like that? You want Starscream, I give you Starscream, you want the 'Cons, I give you the 'Cons!

G1 Sideswipe: Hey, why won't the MV bots want to hear Skids music set?

Liyana1995: (wide eyes) Trust me, the next chapter...the apocalypse would be set. BRING IN THE EAR PLUGS!!!

Ok, here's the chapter for this story, I'm going to post a bit late 'cause my CPU's fried thanks to a mysterious lightning strike not a few days ago, I update this thing at my friend's -Jasmin- comp...so..yeah. Hope you enjoy & don't forget to..dundundun..REVIEW!!


	3. another day at the Ark

Liyana1995: I apologized for the lack of updating.

Sunstreaker: What the frag did you do now?

Liyana1995: Uhh, it looks like I busted my CPU and now I'm depending on my mum's laptop.

Sunstreaker: (glares at authoress) You're a slagtard

Liyana1995: Since when am I not? (sheepish grin) Let's start the story already, I'm sure everyone's waiting for a _**LONG **_time now. And Riena is seriously yelling at me to get it done.

Sunstreaker: (quirks brow) Who's Riena?

Liyana1995: I'll tell you when this chapter's done.

**_Transformers doesn't belong to me, except this plot and the craziness that *might* occur._**

* * *

The rec room is empty save for a few music lovers dancing *cough* I mean, turning the room upside down with their errotic and crazy dance moves. Least to say, two Jazz, Blaster and a pair of Chevy twins are having the time of their lives when Prowl, TFA Optimus and MV Bumblebee stomped into the room and pulled their dance drones by the audio/scruff bars before dragging them out to a quiter place.

"Ow ow ow ow! Bumblebee! Let go! Ah just lost mah gold tooth, ah don't need ta loose mah neck as well!" Skids retorted when he and his brother got pulled by a very stern and very unpleased Bumblebee.

"You two!" roared MV Ironhide as he stepped in front of Bumblebee. "You've been dancing, screaming, yelling, singing, shouting Primus knows what for the past **5 HOURS! PEOPLE NEED REST YOU IDIOTS!**" Ironhide shouted next to the twin's audio.

"But we were just havin' fun 'Hide, ya totally ruin it." Mudflap whines while putting his best puppyface. Ironhide crossed his arms and motioned for Bumblebee to give the twins to him. When the little bots knew Ironhide would dish out their punishments, their optics widens as they plead Bumblebee not to hand them to the unmaker.

"We're only lil' bots Bee!" started Mudflap.

"Yeah, ain't like we were blowin' tha roof off this place to tha Pits and back!" Skids half yelled, begging on his knees and facing the scout with his best innocent look.

"DON'T DO IT!" Mudflap yelled as he and his brother got dragged back by Ironhide. He and his brother thrashed around as the weapons specialist drag them someplace that he wouldn't want to mention least he wants his asft to be safe from Optimus. That bot can be so soft at times.

Jazz and Blaster have been dragged to Prowl's office and the tactician is currently glaring daggers at the two music lovers. Jazz can only collect enough courage to ask a very simple question. "What?"

The SIC glared harder and the two flinched when they felt an intense anger radiating from the tactician's frame.

"'What'? What do you mean 'what'? You two have been causing too much trouble and too much noise for the past five hours that I couldn't concentrate on my work! If Ratchet were to know that I've brough you two to my office and him stalking down to get you, I wouldn't want to think what'll happen." Prowl sighed as he rubbed his temple.

Jazz and Blaster winced when they heard Ratchet's name and already picturing a few large dents and a wrench or any other tool lodge somewhere between their armour plating. That, would seriously hurt not to mention the humilliation.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that Prowl." came a voice from the doorway. Jazz and Blaster gulped at the sight of the Ark's resident medic, Unicron in disguise and most probably the scariest mech that has ever been created to walk the world; Ratchet.

"Hehe...hey Ratch.." Blaster grinned sheepishly as he and Jazz nervously greeted the medic. Ratchet narrowed his optics and grinned as he caught the duo's neck, preventing them from going anywhere at the time.

"You two are going to be in a world of pain once I disabled your little limbs without any painkillers." hissed the ambulance. He thanked the speechless Prowl and stomped out. The SIC snapped out of his daze and resumed his work. If Ratcget handles it then those two won't be bothering anyone for awhile.

"Jazz, you do realize that we are mere guest in this dimension. You couldn't just create chaos where ever you go." TFA Optimus sounded the ninja.

"It's coo' boss, I won't let tha happen again. Just thought tha playing wit' those kids would be a lil' bit more fun." grinned the sportscar.

Optimus can only shook his head. No mater how much he warned the ninja-bot, he's always back to his usual cheerful self, with learnt lessons of course, unlike Bumblebee who seems to never learn anything. "Keep this as a reminder alright. I don't want to act like Sentinel just to keep you bots in line."

"But it's only like five minutes." Jazz said, slightly time confused after dancing for quite a while.

"Try five hours Jazz. I'm starting to get sick of all those techno songs those twins come up with. It's giving me a processor ache." Ratchet grumbled. Jazz grinned sheepishly and went out to find his new friends.

After a few hours of driving, Hound finally reaches the Ark and deposited two humans onto the soft ground. "There you go Spike, Carly. Now let me warn you, what you're about to see would probably scare you for the rest of your lives." Hound warned them with a wink of an optic.

"If the Dynobots started to wear dresses, wearing make-up and playing tea party, then I would be scared." Spike said as he pulled Carly out.

"That scares you? I was hoping more like a certain second-in-command in a hard party mood like Jazz and Blaster always have. And the twins. That would be so creepy." Carly points out her fear.

The two males stared at her, then glanced at each other, then laugh until they wheezed.

"Oh Carly, I doubt your fear would come. If Sideswipe hears this, then most likely the Dynobots _would_ be wearing dresses, make-up and play tea party." Spike grinned as he slings an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Carly pouts and flicked him on the nose playfully with her eyes glinting with amusement.

"You're one to talk. What if 'Jack's weird contraption blew up and Prowl was in the middle of it, crashing his processor and create a new, more fun him?" she asked.

Hound chuckled when he heard the possible explanation. "That might work but I hope it doesn't because **I **don't want to be the one scared for **my **life. And don't make me start on the possible trauma I might have if that ever happens." Hound chuckled as the couple steps inside.

While Hound and Carly calmly walk inside, Spike -being enthusiastic as he is- ran inside to meet Bumblebee. But boy does he have the worst scare of his life when **three Bumblebee **turned around and stared at him.

The Volkswagen Beetle made a small 'uh-oh' sound before Spike's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Carly, when seeing a fainted Spike, quickly went towards his aid and paled when he saw Bumblebee and two other Bumblebee look-alike staring curiously at her and the fallen boy.

She squeaked, and fainted as well.

TFA Ratchet huffed when he finished patching up a couple of passed out humans. He shook his head when he looked at the two unconscious teens in the med bay. The ambulance was currently alone because a certain Hummer H2 is helping with the spacebridge portal construction that was currently held in the Ark's main lab, and G1 Ratchet was nowhere to be seen.

"With these two scared out of their skin I'd have to wait maybe three cycles before they wake up." he grumbled to himself. As if not agreeing with him, Primus woke Carly up as she propped herself on one elbow as she used another hand to massage her temple.

"Maybe I have to wait three clicks for the girl to get up. What's yer name kid?" Ratchet asked the blonde gruffly as he placed back the tools in the other ambulance's drawers.

"Carly...and who are you?" asked the girl once she had had her breath.

"I think ya'd know. Who's the one ALWAYS patching bots and organics alike here?" Ratchet asked as he leered the girl. His processor whirled as he continued to twist the girl's mind.

"Ratchet." she answered while scrunching her face like trying to remember something that was suppose to be the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who does that make me...?"

Carly gawks when the thought dawned upon her. 'Surely this can't... It can't be... But he...' Carly's eyes widens when she spoke the medic's name doubtfully. "Ratchet...?"

"Yeah, but not from here. Came from another world, if you want more information ask your usual Ratchet 'cause I can't help ya." replied the grouchy medic, his tone somehow filled with slight amusement. "Wake your lil' friend here, he's got enough sleep as he is."

Carly looked at the happily slumbering Spike. "Can't I just let him sleep it off?"

Ratchet eye-..ehem, opticballed her for a moment. "No. I can't let him hog the bed when he's not seriously ill! Either you wake him up or _I'll _be the one yelling his head off!"

Carly noted maybe it's wise not to let this stranger medic angry. If her known Ratchet is short fused, surely this one might not be less.

MV Optimus sighed as he stepped out of the Ark's main lab. Apparently, there was a _slight _change in plans on when the spacebridge portal might finish. Apparently -from what he's been told by Skyfire- there was a problem with one of the scientist. As he walked down the corridor, he read the report handed to him by the jet.

_Report for the spacebridge portal,_

_There shall be a slight change in schedule as to why it could not be finish in time.  
The hydraulics tube leading to the portal have been somewhat...damaged.  
No fear though, it can be rebuild until the next week comes._

_Reason for rebuilding is because Wheeljack plugged it at the wrong inserter and in result of an explosion.  
The portal remains undamaged but needs slight repairing._

_Report done by,  
Skyfire_

Optimus just doesn't know what to do with his comrades. Lately they've been doing all sorts of nonsence, save for the sisters and Ratchet of course. As he contemplated on his starting-to-be-the-bane-of-his-patience comrade and friends, he accidently bumped into G1 Optimus.

"I apologized! I didn't mean to.." MV Optimus stuttered out his apology. The other Autobot leader waved it off with a chuckle.

"No harm done actually. You seem to be immersing yourself in that datapad, was it some sort of a news?" asked G1 Optimus. The Peterbilt showed him the datapad as he cycled air out of his vents, imitating a human sigh.

At first he thought that the other Prime wouldn't be pleased when he read such news because one of his teammates have disrupt the experiment, instead..he chuckled. MV Optimus blinked when he heard that little chuckle coming from his other dimension self.

"Just like Wheeljack to do that. Sometimes he just can't control his eagerness."

"You don't actually tell your comrade what they did wrong and just let them be?" MV Optimus asked, utterly confused when the other Prime just handed him the datapad.

"I've known my comrades good enough to know that they can fix anything on their own unless it's not too severe. Although I do still need their reports to see how they would do with anything now and again. I don't have to worry too much because Prowl would always know what to do."

"It seems that your second seems to be taking your job off your servos." came a new voice. It was TFA Optimus. Apparantly he was just taking a stroll from the crazy ninjabot and Bumblebee's speed tickets (the yellow hooligan decided to take a few laps around town when no one was looking).

"It would seem so. Perhaps we should continue this is the rec room. A corridor is no place for a talk now isn't it?" chuckled MV Optimus. As the three Primes walk down the corridor, G1 Ironhide strolled past them with burn marks here and there on his body. G1 Optimus' optics narrowed when he sees the red van.

"Ironhide, did you burn down the firing range again?" he asked, voice slightly hissing because if that happens, it'll be the third case that week and a bad firing range equals a more psychotic Sunstreaker because he was ordered not to fire at minibots. If the drones are useless, then somebot's poor aft would be the next target.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout Prahm! That no good, Pit-slaggin' Sideswipe caused all this! If ya ain't noticin', he's been crazy lately!" Ironhide exploded in a barrage of words. After seething for a while, he started to fidget as if wanting something to in which, G1 Optimus would never agree.

"No Ironhide you are **not **to shoot Sideswipe, or hauled him in the Grand Canyon, or duct tape him to the ceiling and letting him there to slowly die in a painful way."

Ironhide huffed and moved past him and the other two Primes.

"I get the impression that life is never dull here." TFA Optimus stated out while smiling slightly. "How does your bots do in your world?"

"Everyone is responsible enough to do their work accordingly. Everyone but Skids and Mudflap because they're still too young to understand. Sometimes even Ironhide too. But he always knows his job when necessary." MV Optimus then looks a bit crestfallen when Jazz suddenly appeared in his mind. "It's too bad Jazz couldn't stay on Earth for long. But he was a great warrior I couldn't possibly know where to begin."

"It's hard to loose someone when they'vehelped the team so much. I could say the same about Prowl. That bot has been keeping everyone back home in line especially Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Always planning ahead and using him processor to full capacity. I wouldn't have been what I am now without that ninjabot." TFA Optimus shook his head sadly.

"Even I have to leave my bonded on Cybertron. I don't know how she's doing, but I'm positive she stands strong for everyone she cares." G1 Optimus stated out.

Just as they reached the rec room, they had quite the scene. Apparantly Sam started a little concert when he played his mp3 and the two Jazz joined in as well as Blaster, Skids, Mudflap, G1 Sideswipe, TFA Bumblebee and...Wheeljack?

It seems that the scientist was relieved off duty after he accidently blew the tube. And Sideswipe was supporting a HUGE dent on the helm, the reason why he was there in the first place. Sunstreaker on the other hand was sitting not too far away rubbing his own helm. Skids and Mudflap managed to run away from Ironhide but unfortunately, the orange-red Chevy had a plasma blast mark on his aft and MV Ratchet was too busy to repair it.

"Sam? What is going on in here?" MV Optimus asked the human. Sam looked up at him and the other two Primes. Before he could answer, the rec room door wooshed open again to reveal Spike and Carly. The two humans walk in and was completely slack-jawed.

"What is going on here?" Spike asked. Even Carly's eyes didn't blink when the Autobots look down at them after Sam turns off his mp3 player.

"Umm.." Sam started just as Mikaela walk beside him and Sari hovered down using her jets. "Don't worry about us, we're only visitors here. Heheh, you see, we kinda...sorta..crashed here and still waiting for the portal to be finished so that we can go home."

Spike, Carly and everyone else only blink. "That doesn't make any sense." Sunstreaker added sourly from where he was seated. The air in the rec room is suddenly thick with awkwardness.

"Well, how _am _I gonna explain? It's not like I know how we got here in the first place!" Sam hollered when he noticed that every pair of eyes and optics are on him. Mikaela coveres his mouth with her hand to stop the colourful languages from spitting out of his mouth.

"I think what he's trying to say is, we came from another dimension because while we were testing our spacebridge, it kind of.. malfunctioned and brought us here." she said with a smile. Even Sari nod her head.

"You're looking at two different dimension travellers here. They came from one word, and I came from another. Also by a corrupted spacebridge." Sari said. "By the way, I'm Sari." she adds while holding out her hand. Carly looks at her and slowly brought her own hand out to the techno girl's.

"I'm Carly. This is Spike." Carly smiled. Even Mikaela released her hand from Sam's mouth to shake Carly's.

"I'm Mikaela, this would be my man, Sam."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, for your question Optimus, we were just lounging around." Sam said as he looked up upon the Peterbilt. "Let's go talk about things Spike, how do you feel about, extreme games?" Sam asked slyly as he pulled Spike away. Even Carly, Mikaela and Sari went away to have a little girl talk.

"Tha's no fun. Sams got some coo' song I wanna dance to. Yo Sam! Mind if ah borrow ya mp3?" Skids yelled off.

"Sorry man, I need this more." Sam replied with a chuckle before disappearing behind a corner that leads out of the Ark.

"Now what do we do bro?" Mudflap asked. Skids only shrug before leaving his twin, no doubt trying to cause more trouble. Mudflap only stayed there, contemplating what he'll do next until MV Bumblebee came out of who knows where and pulls the red-orange twin to the medbay.

"Bumblebee! Lemme go! Ah got a hell of a day an' ah don't want ya puttin' more on meh!" Mudflap screech as he thrashed here and there to break free. The yellow and black Camaro didn't even seem to care to a single word the little bot was saying and continue to drag him off until they disappeaed out of sight.

"Everyone return to their shifts. Those who are currently off, don't cause too much trouble." G1 Optimus warned. Everyone nods their head before returning to their post.

"It seems that everyone can take care of themselves now that three dimensions are together." TFA Optimus stated out.

"Yes, it would actually seem so. If only I could say the same for those twins. Bumblebee can be tough on Sam sometimes but he has to act like a strict big brother to those two. And even that they still never learn." MV Optimus sighed.

"I'm sure they will. I just hope they don't get mix up with Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. Sideswipe cause too much trouble as it is and Sunstreaker would be too violent to be with those twins of yours." G1 Opimus stated.

"Too violent?" the other two Prime asked simultaneously.

"Sunstreaker is one of the best frontliner I have other than his brother. Truth be told, he has more Decepticon trait than Autobot. The reason why I even let him here is because Sideswipe would perish if Sunstreaker isn't near. Spark-spilt twins are rare among our kind and their bonds are far too delicate to tamper with. If Sideswipe sided wih the Autobots and Sunstreaker on the Decepticons, I wouldn't want to think what might happen." G1 Optimus sighed.

"So, Sideswipe is an extrovert and Sunsteaker is an introvert. An exact polar opposite am I correct?" TFA Optimus said. G1 Optimus nods.

"It's a good thing that he's on your side because if he truly is a violent bot and on the Decepticon side, you or your comrade might not stand a chance. I have seen him in battle when those 'Cons attack that dam. I saw his optics change into something feral, something evil." MV Optimus said, looking out the window.

"In other words, we have to keep everyone here as comfortable to each other as we can get. I seriously wouldn't want an inside fight among any of us." TFA Optimus said.

The three Primes went quiet, pondering on future occurances. Maybe, once the portal has been finished, they can visit each other whenever they feel like and continued their friendship.

* * *

Liyana1995: DUDE! I'm on break from school for two weeks! I'M GONNA PAAAR~TAYYYY~! (shuffles)

MV Jazz: I'M BACK FROM THA DEAD! Hey, I didn't know you could shuffle.

Sunstreaker: Neither do I, hey, you told me that you wanted to tell who Riena is once this chapter's over.

Liyana1995: (stops shuffling) Oh yeah, Riena is my other self. It's like the story Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Riena is like my twin only she's me and I'm her, get it?

Sunny & Jazz: Nope.

Liyana1995: She's my violent self. More violent than you Sunstreaker. When I'm angered, all I ever think is killing, whoever it may be. I'll explain more about Riena in the other chapters, but for now...

READ N REVIEW!  
p/s: I miss you people! Don't stop reading, seriously, please don't


	4. Laserbeak's mission

Liyana1995: (staring at computer with a deathly aura and a twitching right eye)

Sam: (walks in and saw Liyana1995 staring at computer) Why the heck are you staring that thing with that aura surrounding you?

Liyana1995: (slowly turning head towards Sam, aura still there) Oh...you want to _know_?

Sam: (flinched slightly) Uhh..yeah. 'Cause an angry you is a dangerous you.

Liyana1995: (unleashing her fury) BECAUSE THE FUCKING PLOT BUNNY TAKES A PRIMUS-DAMNED VACATION HALFWAY THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER! AND TO TOP IT OFF, MY DAY AIN'T GOIN' TOO SHITTING WELL!

Sam: (stumbled backwards as Liyana1995 pulled out a menacing looking hooked cleaver) WHOA! Calm down kid! What happened?

Liyana1995: (growled and lunged at a terrified Sam)

* * *

It was another day as the first week passed flawlessly behind the residents of the Ark and its new inhabitants from other universes. The outside temperature is oddly warm. Clear blue sky, gentle breeze and a nice sunny day. The girls are happily sunbathing by a nearby lake courtesy of Beachcomber. The Earth-loving bot found the lake by accident and decided to use it as his own personal secret hideout, until Carly stalked him and told her new buddies.

The shining lake was hidden deep in the jungle and covered with thick pine trees. But it's the lake that'll make a magnificient view if it were to be looked up close. Least to say, the off-shifts are truly relaxing, if only the same could be said about the poor scientists. They've been working day and night to replace the broken parts.

Currently the portal is going quite smoothly. No explosions, no tubes inserted the wrong way, and surprsingly, no pranks! G1 Ratchet was practically smiling like a drunken maniac when the whole week was like a piece of heaven. At first he wondered why Sideswipe wasn't up to his usual shenanigans, but after noticing the relaxation he could enjoy, he prefers not to know.

Although, far away from the Ark, a plan was hatching from Megatron's puzzled processor. After slapping himself mentally from the shock of seeing three Optimus Primes, he decided to find out how did the extra two manage to get here on Earth.

Sitting on his throne and deep in thought, he decided to call Laserbeak. That bird cassette would be _perfect _to spy on the Autobots' scientists, and if can, steal their ideas as well. He pushed himself up and opened the door before walking down the dim hallway. Underwater is so **boring. **Once he reached his third's office, Megatron walks in and demanded Laserbeak. At first Soundwave was a little surprise to see the leader walks in and suddenly asked for Laserbeak, but he cares for his life more.

The bird cassetticon flew out from Soundwave's compartment and perched on Megatron's arm, ready for an order. Megatron then exited the puzzled Soundwave's room without a single word.

...

"I'd never knew that being stuck here can be fun. Sunstreaker's twin is so cool!" Sam mused to himself as he rested against the human-sized couch in the rec room. Currently his left foot is propped up on the coffee table and both his hands behind his head as he watched G1 Sideswipe tore out of the medbay with a ready-to-reformat-a-lamborghini-to-piles-of-useless-scrap and messy G1 Ratchet, and his wrench.

He laughed loudly as the wrench was sent flying across the room and smacked Sideswipe squarely on the head, knocking the red twin down. And here Ratchet tought that the frontliner would give him a break. I mean, almost a week of prank-free and the medic just has to be dumped by glue, then feathers, then flowers just as he entered the medbay. Which would explain the mess all over his body.

Ratchet smirk devilishly and pulled the red twin across the room when he heard a small 'click' noise. 'That sounds like a camera being snapped' he thought. Ratchet then turns his head quickly towards the human couch only to see it empty, but there are obvious signs that someone was there. He should've been more obvious of his surroundings, now he has to track down the fragger who captured that picture. Ugh..

After scanning the room for a few more times, Ratchet proceeds dragging a face-down and unconscious Sideswipe towards his lair-er..I mean medbay. Once Sam's sure that Ratchet the Hatchet is no longer there, he stepped out of the small storage room across the rec area. 'I think I broke the rule for Einstein's speed of light...' he thought with a gulp. But of course, with the blackmail material he has in his hand, Sideswipe would be happy for _sure_.

...

High in the blue sky, a certain robotic Decepticon bird is flying at high speed from the underwater Decepticon base towards the Autobot's Ark. Megatron's orders must be fulfilled if 1) he wants to keep his life or 2) win the war against the Autobots once and for all. So off he went, making a sharp turn as he neared the volcano the Autobot's ship is currently stuck to. When Laserbeak reached a safe distance, he descended to perch on a nearby tree branch.

Searching for a way in, Laserbeak noticed a hole slightly hidden from view. Scanning to see if there's any security cameras, the cassetticon quickly but quietly made his way towards the hole. It's small but big enough for Laserbeak to slip inside and find the main lab.

Once he's in, the cassette carefully made his way towards the main lab.

...

_2 hours later..._

Laserbeak's optics are redder that usual as he rested himself against the cramp walls of the Ark's ventilation system. How hard does it take to find a lab for Primus-damned sake! Suddenly, the floor which Laserbeak is currently standing on gave way without warning. The cassette fell down with a squawk on the hard concrete floor with a loud crash. Laserbeak shook his head to clear away the dizziness until he cursed at himself for forgetting how to fly.

Back on his feet, the Con-bird scanned its surrounding and nearly blow its tiny spark out of its casing when he came optic to optic with the Autobot's paranoid security director; Red Alert.

"So, looks like lil' ol' Laserbeak decided to drop in for a visit huh? Might as well fix that!" growled the SD. He made a move of trying to catch the cassette but the little Cybertronian just powered his thrusters and barely flew out of Red's grasp. As he made his way back up the vents, Red powered his guns and shoots one of the Decepticon's wing panel.

"**_I don't think so!_**" shouted Red as Laserbeak tried to maintain his flight. Red grabs the Decepticon's feet as Laserbeak finally made his way back up the shaft, but with Red still not letting go. The duo quarrelled, hissed and spat at each other as the tumbled down the shafts.

...

Meanwhile, Inferno is currently walking down the corridors to fetch Red for his energon ratio. He stopped in front of the security room and punched in the access code. His smile faded after poking his head in only to see the place was empty.

'Guess Red went on his own.' thought the fire truck. He shrugged and closed the door without a second thought and headed back to the rec room, until he heard noises above his head. Inferno looked up to see the ventilations bang and dents are being created as if someone or _something _is in there. Wait a sec...that dent looks like..RED'S FACE!

If he were to be a human, his face might be as white as paper. The shaking Autobot turned on his pedes and made a blazing beeline towards the medbay. Maybe hanging out with Red is starting to make _him _slightly psycho. Either that or his shifts are making him loosing it. In other words, he's gonna have a thorough checkup with Ratchet, no matter how many wrenches he have to deal with.

...

G1 Jazz strode through the halls while reading a report from Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It's a good thing those twins are separated during patrol, half in the air, half on ground and with Prowl's stern lecture NOT to climb on the jet-twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker actually obeyed his orders. The whole reason is because they don't want to clean every washracks on base using a human-sized toothbrush.

Jazz chuckled at the image of the four. He already know that Jetfire and Jetstorm could find 'fun' almost everywhere and at whatever they do. But he pitied Sideswipe if he has to hear Sunstreaker's unstoppable rant about his paintjob. Just as he mused over the report, a loud bang resulted above his head and he pulled out his gun defensively.

The banging kept on going down the shaft. Jazz frowned and followed his saboteur instinct; he followed it quietly. He doesn't know what's inside that thing and that is the only reason he wanted to know. Guns in hand, he followed the thing all the way towards the.. MEDBAY?

'Uh-oh..not good.' he thought silently. The noise that's suppose to be above his head is now moving into Ratchet's lair. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he opened the door to see the medic beating Inferno on the head with a wrench. He noticed Jazz poking in his head and glared at him while pointing his wrench threatningly.

"No injuries, get out! Unless you want to be like him!" hissed the medic whilst smacking a dazed Inferno upside the head. Jazz waved his hands above his head as a sign of 'I'm innocent! Just came by to say 'hi''

Ratchet narrowed his optics at Jazz until he heard the noise above his head. The shafts clatter and bang noisily until a loud bashing sound was heard, and Red and Laserbeak fell right in the middle of the medbay in a heap and covered with spiderwebs and dust bunnies.

The duo groaned and stared at the astonished mechs watching them.

"Red, you have a _LOT _of explanation to do." snarled Ratchet.

...

Jolt stepped out of the lab after his mentor told him to take it easy. The blue bot sighed tiredly. He's not really _that _tired but his joints sure are stiff. Maybe a few hours of recharge would do him good. Just as he passed the medbay, he heard yelling and colourful language that even he couldn't understand. Cautiously, he poked his head in to see the Ark's security director standing right in the middle and yelling and jabbing G1 Ratchet.

What was his name? Red Alert? As Jolt continued to peek at the door, he failed to notice an amused G1 Optimus and Prowl behind him.

A light tap on the shoulder scared the spark out of him and out of defense, he powered his whips to its highest voltage and spun around, ready to take out his 'enemy' only to find the SIC and G1 Optimus backed up slightly.

"Uhh.." he started quite embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I'm a very jumpy bot," he said as he powered down his weapons and retracted them back into subspace.

"I can see that. What were you doing here Jolt?" asked the Prime.

"I was suppose to get some rest but I couldn't help but be curious when I heard shoutings when I pass." Jolt answered sheepishly.

"Apparently, Ratchet gets curious as to why we're here in front of his medbay as well," chuckled Optimus as he pointed behind Jolt. The Chevy turned around to see G1 Ratchet staring at him with a bemused expression.

"Yes I do. Your mentor made a good point when he said you needed **rest**. Your energy levels are too low. Get some rest and go back rebuilding that contraption when you're done napping." Ratchet pointed out sourly at the blue mech.

Jolt 'blinked' as he wondered how did this Ratchet knows that his Ratchet told him to rest. Like a detective, the ambulance already knew what Jolt was thinking.

"He commed me. Told me to check on you so that you wouldn't slack off and burn your energy. Also said that until you've recovered, _I'm_ in charge of **you**." smirked Ratchet to an astonished Jolt. Grumbling, Jolt returned to the extra room that was suppose to be his shared quarters with Sideswipe and Ratchet.

...

Back in the Decepticon lair, Megatron was _**not pleased**_ at all. He just had a video conference with Prime and saw Laserbeak behind him, tied, got hung by his toes (I don't know what Cybertronians call their toes okay?) and got poked with a stick by those idiotic Lamborghini twins.

And of course, Starscream had to pay the price since he couldn't keep his comments to himself. Well, at least Megatron ain't as angry as before. As he sat there on his throne, he wondered if it'll be a wise idea to attack the Autobots. Sure the great D'con leader would be stupid to take a chance with the Autobots, but he's not dumb. There's no WAY he'd win against the large numbers of Autobots.

Sending Laserbeak was also a bad idea. Seems he now know that the Ark's security room is _always _guarded by that paranoid Lamborghini. Groaning, he sent Buzzsaw to save the little cassette. It's a wonder he never even get caught, but he _almost _got shot by Jolt after creating quite a racket in his room.

...

Grapple and Hoist joined in helping building the portal after returning from Turkey. Seems the humans there wanted some construction ideas and Grapple and Hoist was the best at designing buildings. After returning home, tired, sore, dirty and exhausted, they nearly had a spark attack when they saw a gruff black bot cursing up a storm after being released from the medbay.

At first they thought he was some kind of a new Autobot, but when he introduced himself as Ironhide, neither of them could believe it. Until G1 Optimus calms them and explained the whole ordeal.

So here they are, still shell-shocked and helping these strangers building a spacebridge portal. While the scientists and engineers are minding their work, TFA Ratchet magnetising things to its place, MV Sideswipe cutting the thick metal gates, Bulkhead trying to wire the machines and the others doing their respective works. They all knew what happened involving a security director and a certain red cassette.

"I feel sorry for Red," mused a bored MV Ratchet, not looking up from where he's putting a thick handle on the portal.

"Hm? Why is that?" Wheeljack asked, suddenly curious as to why the Hummer said that in the first place. The CE was putting the final touches on the giant engine that'll power the portal before it was placed in its special space.

"He was just doing his job to protect the spacebridge portal blueprints from being stolen and yet he has to go through those harsh demands."

"Wha-? How can you be so sure that Laserbeak's gonna steal the blueprints?" squawked the engineer. MV Ratchet groaned as he placed the handle to its socket and lelling the engineer with a bored look.

"Wherever we come from there would always be a Megatron. And I'm positive that their intentions are all the same. Trying to take over the whole universe and annihilate the Autobot forces once and for all. Just now, that was one of his plans. Megatron knew he couldn't take out all of us even if he tried so he sent one of his spies to see how your forces have been doubled. Once he knew how that goes, he would want it for his own gain, hence the blueprints."

Wheeljack stared at the neon yellow medic. He had a point, why else would Laserbeak snuck in unless he was sent by Megatron himself to find answers?

"Right. Got a point there."

"Then let's not chat anymore and finish this so that Megatron wouldn't have anymore chances. I'd hate to have another battle where it only lasted for fifteen minutes."

And so, they continued their work without a single complaint.

* * *

Sam: DUDE! CHILL!

Liyana1995: (hanging by her jacket between G1 Ratchet's fingers while holding a hooked cleaver and swearing up a storm)*&%$#%#$!

Sam: Can you explain to me why she SUDDENLY tried to chop my head off with that thing? It's **obviously **been sharpen like crazy. (points to Liyana1995's cleaver)

G1 Ratchet: Apparently a teacher at her school scolded her for just being romantic with her very gentleman crush.

Sam: Oh you mean Adam Jake? That guy's like damn AWESOME! What happen?

Liyana1995: THAT TEACHER SOULD BE DEAD! I SHOULD BE PULLING HER INTESTINES OUT THROUGH A SLIT AT HER STOMACH AND FEED IT THROUGH HER MOUTH BY NOW!

G1 Ratchet: They just finished choir practise and she's exhausted, he was just wrapping his arms around her shoulders and trying to comfort her when that teacher saw them.

Sam: Ana, I know you like him and he's really nice when it comes to girls*cough*you, heck, he even slept on your _lap! _I'm not sure if he likes you back. Not an expert in this.

Liyana1995: We were =this= close to hugging each other and that teacher just has to come in at the wrong time! If I get my hands on her... (growling as her eyes turned demonic)

Sam: Uh-oh..REVIEW BEFORE SHE EXPLODE!

If a guy suddenly slept on your lap  
and he never laid on any girl's lap before,  
does that mean he has things for you?

p/s: could you answer this? I need to know ^^


	5. Let's kill each other! 20 mech way!

MV Ironhide: Why am I here again?

Liyana1995: You're here 'cause you don't get enough screentime. And I'm sorry.

MV Ironhide: (leering at authoress) Sorry? Why are you sorry?

Liyana1995: (fidgeting) Umm..promise you won't get mad? I kinda..sorta..used your most loved cannon to destroy the hologram of my teacher and..broke it.

MV Ironhide: ... (exploded) **YOU DID _WHAT?_**

Liyana1995: Listen listen listen! I know you're pissed, okay? Just, take it easy and hear me out. I was out of control and I'm too angry at my teacher for being such a fucking bitch, so I took your cannon subconsciously.

MV Ironhide: STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN HOW YOU MANAGE TO HOLD IT! THE THING'S PRACTICALLY 30 TONS!

Liyana1995: (pats Ironhide on his back) Women are **_VERY _**scary when angered. They can do things that are BEYOND thinking.

* * *

"Well everyone. I'd say we've done a marvellous job. The portal is 99% completed and all we have to do is connect the engine and we'll test it."

All the scientists and some non-scientist smiled at what MV Ratchet said. There, right in front of them stood a newly-constructed spacebridge portal, equipped with radio signals and state-of-the-art technologies.

"Tell me again why we put the radio signals?" asked Wheeljack who's gazing at the top of the portal where a small antennae with a blue top stood.

"In order to know we're going into the right dimension, we need someone we know at the other side receiving our distress calls. We do **not **want to be in another foreign dimension," stated Ratchet matter-of-factly.

The door to the lab opened with a hiss. Everyone turned their heads to see Prowl standing by the doorway with Chip. The young boy had helped with the portal construction not a few days ago after discovering TFA Ratchet having a nap in front of his house. Everything went downhill from there.

"Hey guys. How's the portal coming along?" he asked, rolling his wheelchair towards Skyfire.

"The whole thing went awesome! A little slow when Sideswipe caused that prank but hey, Ratchet did a good job." Bulkhead exclaimed cheerily.

"The one from your world or mine?" asked Chip. He knew that both ambulances are grumpy and violent when can be, but he also knew that his world's Ratchet is _more _violent than Bulkhead's. Still, he has to make sure.

"Both. After this world's Ratchet sent him to the brig, my world's Ratchet went down after him and deactivates his joints. Currently he's paralyzed." Bulkhead said, his voice adding a tiny bit of sympathy when he said 'paralyzed'.

Chip and everyone (minus Prowl) winced. Being able to hear and see everything but couldn't do anything about it would be the worst possible punishment the Lambo has ever get. And to top it off, his brother went down shortly after he's been paralyzed only to laugh his spark out. Least to say, Sideswipe was NOT happy because of not only that, G1 Ratchet also payed Sunstreaker a good amount of cash to draw on his twin's red armour something embarrassing and took a picture of it.

"I do have to say, Sunstreaker did a good job. I rarely get any blackmail from anyone." said a smirking Prowl as he took out a nice, big, clear picture of Sideswipe covered in floral design. His horns have been taped with roses, his armour painted with all sorts of things and pigeons had covered half his frame with their crap.

Prowl had to thank Hound for those birds.

"But I saw plenty of blackmail datapads in your office. Where'd you get them?" asked a puzzled Skyfire. He had only been to Prowl's office three to four times to send reports but he could see a rack behind Prowl' chair that's written 'BLACKMAILS'. And the rack is already full...

"That would be none of your concern Skyfire." answered Prowl as his emotionless face returned to place and the picture into his subspace pocket. The jet plane gave the SIC a bored expression and a cocked metal brow.

'I get the feeling he did that to some poor sapple and recorded everything for blackmail...' thought Skyfire sourly.

"Alright then. I'll be on my way. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Prowl exclaimed as he turned on his heels, closed the door and leaves Chip with the scientists and engineers.

"You may not know but Prowl is a force to reckon with. Ask Jazz if you wanted to know more," Perceptor said, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone stared at the scientist for the longest time possible.

"Yeah, and he'd talk non-stop. I swear, that mech is sometimes worse than Bluestreak." Wheeljack chuckled. All the present G1 bots either chuckled or snorted in agreement. The CE handed Chip a datapad on how to put the engine into place. The young boy studied it for a moment and handed the datapd back to Wheeljack.

"We should get ourselves something to eat before continueing this project." MV Ratchet said as he switched off every appliance in the lab.

"FINALLY! I thought I'd never get some rest.."whined a voice from a far corner. A silver Corvette placed a heavy looking cinderblock on the ground as he stretched himself and twisted his back, popping his exhausted joints back into place. MV Ratchet scowled at the warrior but his smile returned when Jolt walks up behind the Corvette and smacked him hard upside the head.

"Now, you can stop your whining and get some rest. Whose idea was it to help us in the first place?" Jolt told Sideswipe sternly as he jabbed a finger at the warrior's chasis. Sideswipe grinned and slung an arm around the Volt's broad shoulders.

"Why, you're my best pal, can't I help just a tiny bit?"

Jolt was bemused. He shook the arm off and smacked Sideswipe upside the head again before following his senior officer out towards the rec room. Sideswipe rubbed his sore helm and pouted slightly, but later followed everyone out.

...

TFA Bumblebee and surprisingly..Sunstreaker are having a nice, non-violent chat. Until Tracks waltzed right in and butted the yellow Lamborghini away when he heard the word 'brand named wax'. The two egotist nearly went head to head with each other until the scientists walks into the room. They all saw Sunstreaker and Tracks each pulling back a fist, ready to deliver a deathly blow to each other and TFA Bumblebee smack-dabbed in the middle.

"Bee! Heads up!" came another voice, a voice the whole base knows so much; Sideswipe. The red hellion is currently holding a large balloon and his position showed that he's about to launch it high in the air. Just what everyone suspected, the balloon now in the air,...but wait! He missed his target which is Tracks, it went passed Sunstreaker, went passed TFA Bumblebee, and hit squarely on the newly-arrived TFA Ratchet's face!

There was silence...

Everyone waited for him to do something, anything. The docbot raised his right arm and cleared as much yellow paint as he could before snarling ferally. TFA Ratchet activated his magnets and enveloped the pink electric around G1 Sideswipe. Sunstreaker double-taked at the paint, when it hit him like a missile.

THAT WAS HIS PAINT!

He growled and gave Tracks an 'I'll be right back' glare. He stomped towards Ratchet and told him to put his twin down, everyone watched in silence.

"Sorry kid. I ain't lettin' this protoform outta my sight! An' ya ain't helpin' him either."

Sunstreaker placed a hand on his hip as his twin brother smiled at him lovingly. His dear bro would save him, right? Right? Heh, WRONG!

"Who says I'm gonna help save this idiotic, moronic, glitchy, bozonic fraggin' Pit-spawn of Unicron? I'm here to have a word with him..." he dangerously narrowed his now red optics at his very very VERY terrified twin. TFA Ratchet lowered him down and Sunstreaker exploded.

"You used my paint! You fragger!" THUNK! A bash on the helm.

"Well _you _don't look like you're **_using _**it! I thought it's cheap so I took it!"

"**THAT WAS MY PRIZED PAINT! IT COST ME A FORTUNE BACK ON CYBERTRON!**"

"YOU SHOULD'VE HIDE IT AT A BETTER PLACE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Just as the twins about to go berzerk, G1 Ratchet walks in and bashed Sideswipe on the helm. Both G1 and TFA Jazz walks in to watch the show along with Hound, Mirage, Bluestreak, G1 Ironhide and some other bots I'm tired of mentioning.

"You're a slagtard! How the PIT did you get out of the brig!" asked the fuming medic, wrench held tightly. The red Lambo shrugged as he pointed to a certain TIC.

"He gave me the code." Sideswipe replied honestly, causing every bot in the room to look at the baffled saboteur.

"WHAT?" hollered G1 Ratchet. He threw the wrench and it hits right on G1 Jazz's right leg, toppling him down and dragged him in between the twins and himself. "You better have an explanation in this! And you..!" he points to G1 Ironhide and beckons him closer. "You should be guarding this idiot!"

"Woah Ratch! Ah went up 'cause Sunny an' Tracks 'ere 'bout ta go on a rodeo! How am ah suppose ta know this'll happen!" defended the red van.

"You should've use your own paint Sides!" yelled the yellow gladiator as he yanked his brother to facing him.

"Yeah well..Blue there used the last drop on his and Prowl's chevron!"

Now Bluestreak was enraged. He stood up towards the ring of bickering mechs and jabbed a finger at Sideswipe's chasis. "You placed it on a table in the middle of the rec room! You should've have labelled it so that I'd know!"

"I can't believe ya man! How could'ja tell Ratch 'bout my codes! I thought ya're better than him!" G1 Jazz growled as he smacked Sunstreaker on the helm, now adding the yellow warrior's anger.

Just then, Red Alert stomped into the room and yelled at Wheeljack when the tube that was suppose to be connected to the portal, messed up the security cameras when he was repairing it after the explosion.

"Ratchet won't let me use his medbay 'cause it was under maintennace! You can't blame me! You should blame him!" Wheeljack responded, voice shrieking at the SD.

"Listen here you!" Ratchet started, not at all pleased when being accused over something that has been scheduled to do.

Best say, the currently bickering mech are..Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz and Bluestreak. Oh wait..more would come.

As the G1 mechs clawed at each other's throat, the rest of them just watched the scene like a free movie. Some snickering, some confused and some, bemused. And just as everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. MV Ironhide and Smokescreen are chasing Skids and Mudflap into the rec room. MV Ratchet becomes a wall for protecting the mini twins as their chasers tried to get around them.

"What's going on here?" he bellowed, stepping away from the Chevys but kept a firm gaze on MV Ironhide and Smokescreen as the bickering mechs behind them continued their yelling and curses towards each other.

"These glitches played with my cannons and the recoil now the other way around!" MV Ironhide snarled as Smokescreen seethed under his breath before speaking.

"The blast hit me instead! I nearly lost my head! And to top it off, Hound just HAD to taunt me with his stupid holo-projector!"

That does it, the tracker rose from his seat and walks towards Smokescreen, not before MV Ratchet yelled at the Chevy twins.

"YOU stepped on MY projector that it HURTS! I tend to ask Ratchet for help but he's busy with his yellings!" Hound defended, trying to punch Smokescreen who snarled at him. G1 Ratchet whipped his head around and yelled at the tracker and diversionary strategist, in return they yelled back at him.

Smokescreen managed to drag both MV Ironhide and Ratchet into the crowd as they spat at the Chevy twins and MV Sideswipe. The silver Corvette was furious when Mudflap blurted out that he had bribed the twins on doing so because he's too scared to prank Ironhide head-on.

Chaos ensues and the crowd enlarges as more mechs blamed each other. Tracks had entered the fight because Sunstreaker couldn't keep his insults to himself, Skyfire joined as well when Red pointed out that he purposely added something in the tube to cripple the cameras, TFA Ratchet is in because he tried to stop TFA Bumblebee from hitting Sunstreaker and siding with Sideswipe, TFA Jazz got dragged in just because he wanted to stop the fight and Jetstorm jumped in for no apparent reason!

So now, the crowd would consist of Red, Skyfire, two Sideswipes, Sunstreaker, three Ratchets, two Ironhides, two Jazzs, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Tracks, Smokescreen, Hound, Skids, Mudflap and Jetstorm. Total all, 20 mechs clawing, yelling, cursing, threatning, hisses and spat at each other, all because of a WHOLE Hell of a problem.

Mirage, who's having a processor-ache of all the bickering, decided to call Prowl just in case the crowd gets bigger and/or more violent.

_:/Prowl.../:_

_:/Yes Mirage? Is it anything to do with the twins again?/:_

_:/Sort of..it..kinda involves a LOT more mechs sir. Easy said, just come down here and take a look../:_

_:/I'm on my way./:_

The comlink now shut off and Mirage waited for the Ark's second-in-command to take centre stage. Hopefully, Prowl wouldn't crash when seeing the large numbers.

...

'HE CRASHED!' seethed Mirage as he watched the doorwinger's still form on the floor. Prowl was his LAST hope to find peace in the rec room, and now that backfired. Sighing, he slowly pushed himself up and walks towards the three Prime's office. Bulkhead and Jolt saw him and asked where is he going, and the two agreed to follow along informing each of their Prime about this.

...

The three Optimus calculated, read and diagnosed every datapad in the room, hoping to lighten the burden on their G1 counterpart when three knocks was heard on the door simultaneously. The door opened revealing Jolt, Mirage and Bulkhead looking exhausted and annoyed.

"Prime."

"Bossbot."

"Sir."

"We need you to take a look in the rec room," they said at the same time. Same monotone, same expression, same pitch. It's as if they rehearsed the entire line. TFA Optimus looked at G1 Optimus, G1 Optimus look at MV Optimus and MV Optimus looked at both of them. "Let's take a look then." he motioned the trio and his counterparts with his head.

...

"Sides! I should dismantle you!"

"What fool found his cannons recoiled _after _being sabotaged!"

"I can't believe you blurted me out!"

"You're a disgrace to the Autobot kind!"

"I thought you should keep him in the brig not wander off and leave the place guardless!"

"My holo-projector is a mess because of YOU!"

Next time! Check the colour of that paint! Mine is bright red!"

"EVEN CLIFFJUMPER IS RED!"

Oh..what a riot. G1 Optimus suggested that they should call Prowl out, but when Mirage pointed to the downed SIC, Optimus re-thinks his plans. At first they tried yelling past the volume of the crowd, but since their voices are too low, all thee Primes decided to combine their voices until everyone shuts up, but Sari and Mikaela beat them to it.

A long, shrill and high whistling sound was heard all across the room and everyone stared at the two human females. Sari had two fingers into her mouth while Mikaela just pressed her lips loosely close together. Both their whistles continued for a moment until they're sure that everyone's attention was focused on them.

"Now, can someone tell me what is going on here? Why is everyone bickering and yelling?" Mikaela shouted. Her brows furrowed down and her expression is practically saying 'one more sound and you lots are DEAD!'. Even Sari has that look on her face.

"Who's gonna explain?" whispered a voice from afar. And at the same time, everyone pushed Bluestreak out, causing the gunner to look at the three commanders in utter shock. Bluestreak sighed, he knew no one would back him up, so, as Jazz always say, 'go with the flow'.

"Well.."he started, clasping his hands together.

"It started with Sunstreaker's paint, resulting a near brawl among the twins, Ratchet walks in and ask Sides how he escaped and why Ironhide isn't watching the brig. Turns out Jazz gave Side the code..."

...

Bluestreak's explanation was longer and more complicated than they had imagined. Who knew that inside fights among the Autobots can cause some mech their armour and limbs. Sideswipe looks like slag and TFA Bumblebee looks like he's about to collapse. Smokescreen is missing an arm, Wheeljack looks like he had exploded and EVERYONE minus G1 Ratchet supports dents in various places and/or wrenches in between their armour.

All three Autobot Commanders groaned. "Ratchet, ALL of you are to check everyone's status. Those who inappropriately entered the fight come with me, Jetstorm, Bumblebee. Everyone else, get some rest after Ratchet releases you and return to your shift. I will NOT tolerate with another fight, no matter how many bots are in it!" growled G1 Optimus.

There were grumbles and whines after Optimus lets them go. With things now going back the way they're meant to be, everyone had decided to keep the massive fight quiet. After all, they're friends and that fight could be avoided if they'd think cearly.

Although..no one even notice that Trailbreaker recorded every single thing. After all, he got monitor room duty and reminded Red about the cameras. How he enjoys spending time with those alternate dimension bots...

* * *

Liyana1995: How the heck did this get stuck in my head? I have no idea. I got a flu and practically wasn't thinking straight.

MV Ironhide: Shouldn't you have Ratchet check on you?

Liyana1995: Thanks but no thanks! I've got a doctor for a mum and syringes are taped on the wall! Well not really. But the docmum is true though.

MV Ironhide: You're not halucinating are you?

Liyana1995: (hiccups in a drunk manner) Hehehehehehe...you look like that thing in 'Despicaple Me'... (hiccups!)

MV Ironhide: (groans) Leave the review while I take this mennace to the doctor...

Liyana1995: (slurry) Moooommmmyyyyy...


	6. Portal's done, find the frequency

Liyana1995: My flu is gone! (sniffs air) I can breath again!

Jolt: Guess you have to thank Ironhide for bringing you to Ratchet huh? (smirks)

Liyana1995: Hmm..? Oh no..I tied him up and gagged him before he could take me to Ratchet. That exercise must've made me better, although my throat still hurts...

Jolt: You **WHAT**? How'd you gag and tie him? He's like...the weapon's specialist for god's sake!

Liyana1995: Shows you how scared I am with needles. If you excuse me I have a to go hide from Ratchet since he's hunting me down with his wrench. (runs off)

Jolt: (groans and facepalms)

* * *

After nearing a whole month of being stuck in an alternate dimensions, the TFA and MV bots are ready to go home. But they still have to wait for the resident scientists and engineeres to finish installing the portal's engine. Truth be told, they've been bonding to each other and fears that saying goodbye would be far too painful for them to say.

They don't want that.

Basking in each other's embrace really changed some of them slightly. The two gruff ambulances actually tone down when MV Ratchet told them that what they do is wrong and that they needed to use attacks on their patients mental rather than physical. At first G1 Sideswipe wondered what's gotten into G1 Ratchet when he didn't get any wrench lodged in between his cranium, until he found out that the medic's using a very...inapropriate way to scare him off.

Even TFA Ratchet chased TFA Bumblebee away by using some gory movies that scares the armour off the yellow speedster, literally sometimes. When MV Ratchet heard how the other two are using their 'psychological scare', he only pinch the bridge of his nasal and sighs unbelievingly.

So, while they waited for the portal to be completely finished, they continued to bond with each other and enjoying the time being. Currently, the two Ironhides are in the armoury talking about the war and weapons, G1 Ironhide leering with gun lust at the plasma cannons on both of MV Ironhide's arms.

"If Optimus would listen to me, this war could've been won years ago! I tell you, those pint-sized soldiers need a lot more practicing if they want to keep their chestplates on," said the GMC as he pulled his arms away from the red van's poking fingers.

"Weapons play a good role in a war. Even Prahm thinks it's 'dangerous'. But ah say it's what keeps tha' bots in line," continued G1 Ironhide as he folds his arms across his chest. Finally after being bored for nearly an hour, MV Ironhide pushed himself away from the wall he's leaning and make his way towards the simulation room while being followed by his G1 counterpart.

...

The room is situated at the far end of the Ark's hallways where the space is large and the holographic images can be changed from one terrain to the other. Currently, the bots that are training would be the Lamborghini brothers, MV Sideswipe and MV Bumblebee. The duo has been released from the lab seeing as how their services are no longer needed by the brains of the teams.

Sunstreaker is keeping himself busy by pounding holo-Soundwave in a hand-to-hand combat while his brother's right beside him also in a hand-to-hand combat with Starscream. The twins actually wanted a simulation room with a high ceiling so that they could pull off their Jet Judo stunt, but got a whole mouthful from Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus.

MV Sideswipe is trying to teach MV Bumblebee on how to hit his enemies on their weak points. The scout still couldn't master what the warrior's telling him to do.

"No Bee.. If you blast your opponents there it won't work. The armour around the cehst are suppose to be tough so that it'll protect the spark chamber. All you have to do is adjust your blast to that you can knock your enemy off his feet, then you strike _beneath _the chestplates where the armour's less tough," MV Sideswipe pressed a few buttons on the scout's plasma cannon so that the beam would be more intense.

Bumblebee chirps when he heard his cannon start making a sound akin to something being charged. He quickly fires it at a holo-Con who dodged it and the blast is sent spiraling towards the newly arrived Ironhide.

Optics narrowed and instinct quickly kicks in when MV Ironhide saw the blast. Activating his right cannon, he sent a sent a yellow blast straight to the one that is coming towards him. The two rounds collided with each other and creates a loud booming sound that sent the twins and everyone else in the simulation room except MV Ironhide to the floor. The loud echo bounced off the halls of the Ark within seconds and scared the plating out of everyone.

...

G1 Ratchet heard a loud explosion and the ground shook beneath him. Placing down his tools and commanding First Aid to take charge for a moment, he stalked out of his medbay and went towards the lab where he actually suspected where the explosion is coming from. When he reached there, he noticed that something wasn't right.

The door's not a twisted wreck, no bots are groaning in pain, no missing-his-limbs-Wheeljack! This can't be right...

Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside and saw that everyone is doing their business as usual. Just as he thought he was delusional, Bulkhead saw him poking his head in.

"Hey there Ratchet. You here to look around? Gotta say everything's working just fine!" he exclaimed while waving at the twitching ambulance. G1 Ratchet cautiosly step in and close the door behind him. After scanning the room again and still wondering if he's delusional, he asked the green SWAT van.

"Was there an explosion here?"

Bulkhead looked back at him strangely and shook his head. "No. But I do feel something a while ago. I think it's from way back."

Nodding his head, he quicly exited the room and head towards the direction where Bulkhead pointed out. The lab is far away from the rec room to avoid any unnecessary noise. But other than that, the simulation room is also around that corner. Just down another corridor and take a left turn down a long, dark passage. It's meant to be that far since the Ark's engineers doesn't want any accident regarding the weapons they use in the simulation room.

Sadly not many bots want to train there since it's so far away and the journey itself is long and quiet, especially at night where all sorts of weird noises can be heard. Most of the bots have become jumpy thanks to the humans and their ghost movies.

Finally reaching his destionation, Ratchet saw the mess that whoever idiot created.

...

"I think...I screwed the blast to be extra powerful... -cough-" MV Sideswipe groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. Bumblebee is thrown about 3 feet away from him and is dazed by the blast. Sunstreaker helps his brother up and starts to whine about his now blackened paintjob. G1 Sideswipe shuts him off by dazily putting two of his fingers into his twin's mouth and not pull back until Sunstreaker nearly gag.

"If you have no idea on how to control a weapon's system, you should leave it to me!" hollered the GMC as he roughly pull the Corvette by the scruffbar. Sideswipe can only give the weapons specialist a sheepish laugh as he prayed that someone would distract the menacing optics that's watching him off his face. Luck seems to be on his side. G1 Ratchet stormed into the room and stepped in between him and Ironhide.

"I get the feeling that bot of you are responsible for this Pit-slaggin' mess!" G1 Ratchet shouted at the two while pulling out his trusted wrench from subspace.

There goes his luck...

"If you want to pull a blame, everything's on him! Just because you fight better doesn't mean that you know more about weapons system!" MV Ironhide spat back while pushing the Corvette away. "Why do you think Prime let me be the weapons specialist?"

"Well you shouldn't be blasting another plasma round to another! You _know _what'll happen if they collide and you still do it!" Sideswipe yelled back as he regain ballance. Both warriors continue to glare daggers at each other and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Listen up. I don't have time for argument, the last one was bad enough and now you two are adding more pressure! Let's just talk to your leader and get this over with," G1 Ratchet motioned everyone out of the room since it's a wreck and they needed repairs. Bumblebee woke up the second he heard his two mentors bickering and was pulled up by a smiling G1 Sideswipe. At first he wanted to ask why his fingers are thrusted into his win's mouth, but he decided against it.

...

Back at the lab, the engine is now connected to the main fuel line and the portal is now ready. All the scientist and engineers stared back at the result of their hard work for the past weeks with pride and joy. Though some are mixed with sadness.

"I have to say eveything went smoothly. All we have to do now is find the right frequency for each of your world," Wheeljack stated out. He went over to the radio frequency emitter at each side of the portal and starts to twist the device around, finding the correct waves. "Um..this might take a while," he said sheepishly. The speaker came to life as the emitter is twisted around, releasing a headache inducing static.

"I'll stay here just in case he got through mine," MV Ratchet pointed out and activating his comlink.

"I'll stay too. Maybe Wheeljack there can pick up the SOS," Bulkhead said as he stands up after collapsing from exhaustion. Wheeljack's head perked up when he heard his other self. He turned around and face the green bot with such a happy shine in his optics. Bulkhead was taken aback by the aura that was emitting from the chief engineer.

"Uhh, 'Jack? Why are you watching me like that?" asked a nervous Bulkhead when Wheeljack kept advancing closer.

"So..there is another me someplace. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did I blow stuff up there? Does my other me just like me? Tell me..!" he practically bounced on his pedes when Bulkhead extended his arms out so that the engineer wouldn't get too close.

"Umm, I forget.. Sometimes you do but Perceptor and First Aid's always there and.. I guess?" Bulkhead squeaked out. Wheeljack squealed happily when he heard this, portal forgotten for a while as he drag down the poor bot to chat with him about his animated counterpart.

"Wheeljack, maybe you can talk later and put your thoughts into finding the right frequency. I'm sure evryone back home are worried about us," MV Ratchet sighs as he sit down on a chair. Exhaustion clearly written on his face since he had been working for hours without taking a single rest. Even Jolt is starting to get worried about his mentor's physical health.

"Sir, maybe you can leave this to me. You should get back to your quarter and get some rest," reasoned the blue bot. MV Ratchet waved him off and told his charge that he's fine, but Jolt is being a little persistance. After being nice and polite, Jolt's ever thin patience snaps. Carefully charging up his fingers, he made his way behind Ratchet and with careful precision, he jabs Ratchet's neck and the voltage coursed through the medic's frame until he passed out.

Everyone stared at him in horror-filled optic as he power down the electric that's still sparking from his fingers. Jolt flexed his fingers to reduce the sudden cramp the snaked up his arms after the hard jab. Good thing Ratchet's neck wirings aren't as tough as Ironhide's or Optimus', if not, his fingers would be broken or dented.

"What? I do that to Optimus and Ironhide all the time, with Ratchet's orders of course. He thought me everything about the Cybertronian pressure points and how hard we have to jab it so the neural lines paralyzes and the flow of energon would be blocked off and the opponent would just..tumble down in a heap."

Again, everyone stared at him and grab their necks simultaneously, afraid of what the Volt might do next.

"Don't worry. I only do that when necessary," replied the calm mech. The others relaxed and Wheeljack continued to find the frequency for the animated Cybertron and the real-life Diego Garcia.

...

"You're an idiot."

"Am not! How was I suppose to know-.."

"YOU CAN ASK ME!"

**WHAM!**

"OW!"

"Shut up and stop moving if you want your limbs attach to your joints!"

MV Ironhide rubbed his sore head after being assaulted by the gruff ambulance. Beside him, both Sideswipe and Bumblebee are waiting for their turns. While they wait, Sideswipe seems to be having fun arguing with the angry weapons specialist knowing that those cannons of his can still easily blast his aft to another dimension. Not only is he having fun, but the twins and G1 Ironhide seems to be enjoying the show from their seats across the medbay.

Bumblebee could see that G1 Sideswipe is snickering and his brother just let out a groan while G1 Ironhide tries his best to hide his smirk. Twittering quietly, Bumblebee was absorbed into his own little imagery world until loud bangings startle him and the rest of the bots. The door opens with a hiss and Jolt rushed in frantically. G1 Ratchet's optics narrowed at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing in here? If you have no injury then-.." before he could continue, Jolt cuts him off.

"I came to tell Ironhide, Sideswipe and Bumblebee that Wheeljack and Ratchet has found the correct frequency for home!" he explained in a slightly out-of-breath tone. Bumblebee chirps while the other two yelled out a "WHAT? YOU SERIOUS?"

Jolt nods his head and motioned the trio to follow him. MV Ironhide stood up and told the medic to patch him up later since to him, this is more important. G1 Ratchet only reacts by hitting him on his head and try to knock some sense into that thick cranium. MV Ironhide growls and followed the blue bot towards the main lab along with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and everyone else including Ratchet.

...

"Lennox! Major Lennox, can you hear me?" Wheeljack yelled at the speaker. The line is filled with static but they could trace the frequency, unfortunately it's so weak they kept losing the waves.

_'zztttt...Lennox..zzzttt...state..zzzttt..co-ordin...zzzttt' _came the reply. Wheeljack's earfins glow a deep blue to indicate how annoyed and frustrated he is right now. He sent another power surge to decrease the statics but to no avail. The transmission is still too weak. Wheeljack tried again but the transmission suddenly broke off, leaving nothing but static in the speaker and zero radio waves.

"Frag this! We lost the waves again! I don't know how long we can keep this up without breaking the transmission!" Wheeljack yelled. The other MV bots stared at him with hopeful optics. They didn't blame him for losing the transmission, they all knew that all the scientist and engineers have been working so hard they've forgotten about energon and rest. G1 Optimus placed a gentle hand on WHeeljack's sagging shoulder.

"We'll try again Wheeljack. In the meantime, all of you has given your best. Now that we know your dimension's wave, it shouldn't be hard to track," G1 Optimus said. He ordered everyone back to quarters and told them to get some rest seeing as how it's nearly dark out. Everyone obeyed his order and did as he told them to. They lock the heavy metal door and off to get some much needed rest.

Seeing as how one world could go home once the radio waves are strengthen, the other would soon follow suit. Wonder what'll happen if they got back to their worlds? Can they come back? Who knows...

* * *

Liyana1995: Sorry it took so long and so damn short..I got 2 writer's block 'cause my exam's coming up...

Jolt: How's your arm? I heard you got injected for rubella.

Liyana1995: Still HURTS! And here I thought running away from Ratchet's a good idea but another waited at school... (groans and moans) I don't wanna exam..!

Jolt: Sadly you have to take 'em. No excuses young lady.

Liyan1995: (gives Jolt a pointed glare) What are you? My gran-gran? I've finished the damn projects..I've finished all those homework my teachers gave me..now I have to **_study_**? This is cruel beyond words...

Jolt: There there..if you don't want to study, you can be a housewife. (smirks)

Liyana1995 :(exploded) NOOO! (went off to study her ass off) REVIEW! (flipping pages)


	7. The final attack

Wheeljack: Where's Liyana1995? (looks around room)

G1 Ratchet: She passed out from panic, exhaustion, over-studying and too much homework.

Wheeljack: Oh..you think she'll be fine?

G1 Ratchet : (pondering) No, I doubt it. She hates anything that has something to do with school, remember? Right now she's conked out in her room. I have to put an ice pack on her forehead.

Wheeljack: (sweatdrop) I see.. That bad huh?..

**_Own nothing but the plot..._**

* * *

Everyone has gathered in the Ark's main lab ever since Wheeljack discovered Diego Garcia's radio frequency. TFA Bumblebee and the other young animated bots has been jumping up and down in anticipation when Wheeljack is searching for their world's frequency. The engineer kept turning the emitter around only to receive statics and weird voices from some other dimensions.

**FLASHBACK**

_Wheeljack stretched himself after entering the main lab and saw everyone waiting for him there. He made his way towards the portal and stood like he's about to give a speech. "Now that we've found Diego Gracia's-"_

_"GARCIA!" corrected the MV bots. Wheeljack let out a sheepish laugh when he realized that he kept saying that for the past five times now._

_"Eheh..like I was saying. Now that we've found Diego **Garcia's **radio frequency, Perceptor and Blaster here can help making the signal stronger," he stated out. A black hand was raised up and everyone was surprised that G1 Sideswipe actually wanted to know something. "Yes, Sideswipe?"_

_"Yeah..uhh..I don't see how Blaster there's gonna be much of a help," he had said. The Communications Officer turned and faced the red frontliner with a glare so intense that could send shivers down even the mightiest mech's spine, except for the idiotic, straight-forwarded twin._

_"HELLO! Communications Officer here! I can track down the signal ya know!" Blaster replied, pointing at his own face. Sideswipe cocked his head to the side as if thinking hard, then he smirked and replied with a simple 'yeah, yeah you are'. Blaster huffed and crossed his arms, frown deepening as his good mood vanished._

_Wheeljack sounded off a cough to get everyone's attention after the inuendo. "Can we not have this at the moment? Right, thank you. Blaster here is going to use his skills to tap into the radio frequency and emphasize it from the inside. With Perceptor's little invention here, it shouldn't be hard." Wheeljacks hands the little device to Blaster who placed it beside the transmitter at the top of the portal._

_Blaster switched the device on and connected a wire from his left wrist to the transmitter. He tapped in some numbers and Cybertronian glyphs and a beeping noise was heard. They all waited patiently for somthing, anything to happen. Then, there was something picking up their signal, everyone held their breath to see if they've connected to Diego Garcia._

_"**WHO ARE YOU! WHAT IS YOUR ATTENTION HERE!**"_

_That wasn't a very helpful sound. Wheeljack slowly turned his head towards the stunned mechs behind him. None of them nod their head indicating if they know the voice. When seeing this, Wheeljack told the shaky Blaster to change the frequency. The communications officer nods his head and turned off the signal before something else could happen._

**END FLASHBACK**

"You think he'll find Cybertron's frequency? I mean OUR Cybertron's frequency?" asked TFA Bumblebee to Jetstorm. The blue jet turned his attention towards the speedster and pondering at his question.

"Not sure. Radio waves are distorted that means contacting Cybertron would be tough. Head of Intel also not present," Jetstorm pointed out. Realization hits the TFA bots. What Jetstorm said is true. Longarm or Shockwave is now in custody and Cybertron is down on Head of Intel. Who would be the one receiving the end call if there's no one to filter and pass it through. Perceptor and Wheeljack might be answering it but they're mostly in their own labs.

Sari lowered her head as she thought back on whoever might saw them when they got absorbed into the current dimension they're in. Her eyes widens when her memory recalled the last voice that was heard at their mini-spacebridge.

"WHEELJACK! He was there when we got pulled in! I heard his voice when he called out for Perceptor," she yelled out. TFA Optimus' optics widen slightly when he too remembered the final voice. There might be a chance that Wheeljack might pick up their distress frequency.

"She's right. Wheeljack sir was there, he would listen to us," Jetfire said. The air in the lab now tension-free once they realized that there will be someone who might pick them up. If not, they're bound to stay in the 1980's until the distress signal is picked.

"Alright, let's try this thing," Wheeljack said, turning the emitter again. One can clearly tell that he's smiling happily even though his mask covers half of his face. Everyone held their breath as static filled the air. They waited patiently as some oddly peculiar sound started to form. A voice, footsteps, electrical appliances and beeps. TFA Optimus and TFA Jazz realized the beeps.

It's the Cybertronian code.

Wheeljack has found the right frequency. Blaster connected the same wire he used before and amplified the radio waves. The static starts to fade as the background sounds starts to get clearer. Jefire and Jetsorm, who has been balling their fists close to their chin, let loose a large open-mouthed smile when they realised the voice. It was Perceptor! He must've picked the distress signal.

_"zzzttt...Who is there?..zztt..This is Perceptor of the Cybertron scientist..zzzttt...I have picked your distress signal..zzzttt...name your designation.."_

The twins immediately squashed their faces together at the transmitter. Smiling and laughing like a couple of teenage girls. "Perceptor sir! It is being us!" Jetfire squealed in light.

"Can you hear us Perceptor sir?" called out Jetstorm as he pushed his brother away. The duo continued to call out the scientist's name as the static starts to act up again. Blaster continued his best efforts not to loose the transmission before Wheeljack can fully copy and store it in the portal's memory chip. Sadly, the laws of Murphy got worse and everything blacks out. The portal, the lights, everything. Not a single electrical appliance is working in the Ark.

"What the frag? What happened!" boomed G1 Ratchet's voice from the other side of the door. All the bots in the lab turned their audios to hear the commotion outside. Some snickering, others just got curious. They could hear footsteps that're quite heavy. Probably the medic is stomping towards the source of the blackout. Another lighter footstep followed suit but it's kinda off, like someone is running in circles.

The back-up generators kicked in and the entire Ark is filled with dim red light. Everyone waited for something to happen. G1 Ratchet's footsteps could be heard again after the dim light was turned on, maybe because he turned the generators on himself. "Red! You get back here and tell me if there's something here!"

"I don't know! The minute the blackout occured the entire security system shuts down! Even when the generator's on the cameras are still not working! I hacked into the Ark's system and noticed the firewalls are lowered, leaving us **_defenseless_**!" came in Red Alert's frantic reply. Now this is big news. Wheeljack and Perceptor stared at each other and abandoned the portal for a moment.

Even the TFA bots start to get uneasy. If the Ark's firewalls, security system and cameras aren't fully operational, the Decepticons can easily attack no matter how large the amount of Autobots there is. But then again..the Diego Garcia's bots are even more violent than them...especially Ironhide. He'd fight anything that has metal armour and a Decepticon symbol without thinking.

The lab door hissed open and Wheeljack, Perceptor, Blaster and the Detroit Autobots stepped out of the lab. Red Alert and G1 Ratchet's glowing blue optics can be seen clearly in the dim light as they faced towards them.

"Who played with the electrical circuit? Tell me before all of you are dead!" G1 Rachet hissed threatningly. Everyone shook their head, denying his words. The medic puffed air out of his vents and send Red back to his safe zone.

"The fuse to all these electrical stuff are located near the Ark's engine, and since your portal takes so much energy, I might assume that it short-circuited the main wire," G1 Ratchet stated out, a thoughtful look on his face.

"But we only use the speaker. And Blaster just strengthen the waves using his skills. We didn't even use that much power to burn the fuse, there has to be something else," Wheeljack quipped. G1 Ratchet stared at him then at the bots who are by the engineer's side. They all nod in acknowledgement. G1 Ratchet sighs again and heads off towards the engine room, leaving everyone without a single word.

...

Laserbeak scrambled up the air vent through he entered before and sealing off the exit. His mission, which was suppose to take down the defense system, works perfectly. Now all he have to do is comm Megatron and the portal would be theirs.

Grumbles and mumbling could be heard shortly the back up generators kicked in. Laserbeak powered his audios and realized the voice belongs to the Autobot's medic. He must've come down here to check the wire. Laserbeak swiftly flew out of the vents without making a single sound and out into the open space outside where Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons are waiting high up the clouds.

Once the leader saw Laserbeak in perfect condition, he smirked evilly. Perfect, the Autobots are now comepletely helpless without the perfect power supply. He turned towards his soldiers who waited patiently for his orders.

"Decepticons! Their defense systems are down, we shall take this opportunity to attack and destroy the portal. Don't forget the blueprints!" With that said, he flew down and blast a hole at the top of the Ark. He grinned when no alarms blazed to life, allerting their presence.

...

The entire Ark shook when something akin to an explosion was heard by the corridors not too far away. Prowl's voice could be heard from the PA system.

"All available Autobots report to corridor B-17 for Decepticon attack! I repeat! All available Autobots report to corridor B-17 for Decepticon attack!"

The TFA bots narrowed their optics dangerously. Sari, Bumblebee and the twins growled ferally as anger took over their processors. This just got worse by the second! Activating her full armour, Sari's eyes burn a dangerous electric blue as her lower wrists start to retract, revealing her energon blades. Wheeljack, Perceptor and the other bots had to move away from all four of the younglings.

Jetfire's frame starts to get hotter and when scanned, his core temperature reached nearly to the point of melting iron! Even spiral wind startes to form by Jetstorm's feet. Jazz grabs his nunchucks and gripped them tightly. Bumblebee's upgraded stingers sparked electricity around the point, showing how frust he is. Without warning, they charged towards the aforementioned corridor.

TFA Optimus stared back at his remaining comrades and pulls out his energon axe, following behind the reckless younglings. He was just as frustrated as they are, along with the other bots. But attacking Megatron blindly might get things from bad to worst.

And it seems that MV Ironhide was the first to reach his destination and blasting every 'Con he could get his optics on. Sunstreaker and his brother blast a nearby window when Ramjet threw a smoke grenade. The frontliners then proceed to jump out the window and attack the jet from outside. Gunfire and lasers could be heard as the Decepticons fired with all their might.

"BITCHES! Is that all you got!" MV Sideswipe roared at Soundwave as he ejected Ravage. The warrior wasted no time pounding the cassette with all his fury. Just as the portal finished and they can all go home, this happens! That Pit-slagging accursed Murphy's law. The feline 'Con jumped out of his attack line and quickly change his direction to pouncing the silver mech's chestplates, intending to topple him down on his back.

Just then a yellow electric zap knocked the cassette away. MV Sideswipe turned and saw TFA Bumblebee, the jet twins and Sari zooming towards them, the twins alreasy combining into Safeguard to stop Megatron's plan for the final time. Just as all the Decepticons fighting with the Autobots, Skywarp slipped out of sight to find the unprotected lab and the blueprints along with the portal.

Megatron had intended attacking far away from the lab so that everyone would be far too preoccupied to protect it. And with the defense system down, destroying the portal and stealing the blueprints would be a snap! He cackled quietly at the thought and continued his Lord's orders.

...

Thundercracker continued his assault on the Autobots, firing his null-rays randomly and hoping that Skywarp would end his objective. A blue energy bolt appeared at the corner of his optics and the blue jet narrowly evaded the attack, barely missing his face. He fired his ray and Sari dodged just in time. Far from him, Starscream are having trouble trying to take his opponents down.

A plasma blast, electric whip and various lasers are aimed at the Decepticon SIC as he tried to evade as much attack as he possibly could. From the outside, Ramjet, Sunstorm and Soundwave are keeping the Lambos and jet twins at bay. Jetfire and Jetstorm had burst out of the Ark to help the frontliners. Sunstreaker followed Ramjet around the base as the jet tried to fly away.

His engines roaring as he sped off as fast as he could followed by his twin. Being at the front of the line, they require speed, agility and strength when fighting. They are essential to weaken the enemies so that their superiors could take them down easily. To Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is easy after fighting in the energon-soaked gladiatorial ring for vorns. Sadly, that couldn't be said to the jets twins.

However by combining into Safeguard, they could easily take down any opponent easily seeing as how they're already agile. Sunstreaker transformed to his robot mode, leapt into the air and with one vicious punch, he sent the jet spiraling towards ground. His brother too transformed and stared at him with a bored look.

"What?" huffed the golden twin once he's safely on ground.

"You could've waited for me. I want to smack this guy's shit too," Sideswipe inquired, watching Ramjet groan as he tried to stand up.

"Yeah well...he's all yours," Sunstreaker waved off, cracking his sore knuckles. His twin brother sent him a horrified look. "What now?"

"You're letting me have him! **YOU**? Of all mechs? You _never _back off from fighting a 'Con! Oh how the universe have come to an end!" wailed the red twin as he pulled his brother's head into his arms while giving off fake sobs. Sunstreaker grunted as he tried to break free from Sideswipe's grasp.

Pit, his brother's arms are stronger than it looks. Probably to support his pile-drivers.

Grunting again, he used a final measure. Concentrating on his shared bond, he sent a jolt of electricity from his spark to his twin's, causing the red Lamborghini to yelp and jumped away from his brother.

"What the frag?"

"Shut up slagtard! You finish him, I'll take care of things back at base," Sunstreaker then transformed, leaving his brother with the dazed Ramjet. Once he's out of optical sight, Sideswipe's blue optics start to turn midnight blue. Ramjet saw the killer look and scrambled off only to realized that his flight programme has been damaged when Sunstreaker attacked him earlier.

Every Decepticon who has a smart processor feared the twins when they have that look. Sideswipe grinned maliciously and cracked his knuckles. Pulling out his laser riffle, he stalked towards the growling downed Decepticon with such a glint in his optics that screamed 'you're gonna be dead once I'm done with you'.

"Well Ramjy ol' buddy, it's just you an' me now," he cackled low and evil. Ramjet points his null-rays at the red frontliner as his last defense strategy, and no one saw them the entire battle.

...

'Where's the lab, where's the lab, where's the..-bingo!'

Skywarp grins when he saw the large high-quality door that leads to the objective of his mission. He pulls out a timing bomb, plants it in between the door and scrambled off to find someplace to hide. The timer sets off and 20 seconds later, the door exploded, leaving the insides to open space. Skywarp quickly went inside and saw the size of the portal. It stood twice as tall as him!

'Frag...how am I suppose to destroy this thing? It's huge!' he thought sullenly. Just as he finished his musings, his commlink was activated and Starcream's screeched could be heard. Skywarp winced when he got yelled at.

_:Where are you! We're gettin' our afts handed by the Autobots! Get the blueprints, destroy the portal and GET OUT!:_

"For your information **Screamer**, the portal is twice my size and destroying it might take a while! Plus, I don't know where they put the blueprints," Skywarp replied, mumbling the last part slowly so that his Trine leader wouldn't hear him. It's a good thing Starscream didn't, Skywarp always wondered why 'Screamer couldn't hear low sounds. One of his hypothesis is most probably the jet's vocals are so high and shrill it kind of short circuited his audios. Thundercracker snorts at that when he had told him.

Activating his null-rays and cuts off the commlink frequency, he raised his rays and pointed them at the portal. Just as he was about to fire, Skids; who got whacked by his brother a few feet away, saw him and tried to stop the jet from destroying the portal. No way is he going to let Skywarp destroy it, living in the middle of this dusty rocky terrain along with a couple of insane bots is bad enough.

Giving off a mighty battle cry, Skids leapt to the air and clutched Skywarp's head all the while screaming profanities beside his audios.

"Get off of me you idiot!" screeched Skywarp as he desperately clawed his face to loosen the green Chevy's grip. Skids grips Skywarp's head with his smaller left arm while his bigger right arm pounds the purple jet's head repeatedly.

"Not a chance Decptipunk! Do ya know how hard it is livin' 'ere? I ain't let'n ya destroy that portal just 'cause ya don't have an idea to build ya own!" replied the green twin as his fist continued to bash against Skywarp's dented helm. Without noticing it, Skids actually activated his commlink frequency and now it was Thundercracker who was yelling at him.

_:SKYWARP! Finish that damn mission so that we can go home already! And I **DO NOT **want you to push me down the stairs again!:_

Without even realizing what he was doing, probably too frustrated when Thundercracker yelled at him, Skywarp grabs both of Skids hands and threw him across the room and sent him crashing to the opposite wall.

"Aww c'mon! That happened weeks ago and you're **STILL **mad just 'cause I did that?" he replied while rubbing his sore helm. He continued to watch Skids with careful optics, processor whirring to plan his next move in case the green twin decided to get sneaky again.

_:Frag YES! Do you know how much it hurts! I mean really! A surprise push down the stairs and warp back to your room? Even Dirge's not as dumb as you!:_

"Just fight those Autobots and we can talk about this later!" With that, he finally disconnected his commlink and lunged at Skids. The Chevrolet Beat dodged him and manage to send Skywarp into the heavy steel table.

"Ya planned a prank on ya own buddies?" asked Skids as he continued to evade all of Skywarp's lunges. Seems the dents on his helm are starting to effect Skywarp's stability and strategic thinking.

"Yeah, and you know what else? They also called me 'Stair-pusher-downer', whatever that means," he slurred. Giving up on lunging at the green twin, he points his null-rays at the portal again before sending off a blast.

"NO!"

Skids jumped in front of the portal, intending to save it so that he could go home later. The blast hit him squarely on his abdomen and strangely, bounced back towards the stunned Skywarp. The purple jet barely has time to register what happened before he was sent o the ground fom his own ray, paralyzing him temporarily.

...

Back at the corridor, Mudflap noticed that his twin's side of the bond is oddly quiet, which is unlike Skids. Usually it'll be a barrage of emotions and thoughts but now...it's silent and only his own voice could be heard throught the echo of the now empty bond. Scared of what happened, he slipped past the other Autobot and Decepticons and tracks his brother's energy field, leading him towards the lab.

What he saw made him screeched. There on the floor, lay a groaning Skywarp and an unconscious Skids on his side. Rushing to his brother's side, he failed to notice Skywarp bringing out his smoke grenade before it was too late. The lab now filled with pitch-black smoke and visibility dropped to zero. Activating his infra red sensors, Mudflap saw Skywarp crawling towards the portal with his weapons charged. Slowly, he advances towards the weakend jet and pounced.

...

"Sideswipe! Cover Bumblebee!" Prowl instructed. The silver Corvette is fighting on his right while G1 Ironhide on his left. The duo continued to fire mercilessly at Soundwave, who until now, can actually manage his defense. The corridor they were fighting earlier is now nothing but flames and debrees, which is why they're moving from one sector to the other while creating holes and explosions in their trail.

"In case you haven't notice! We got three Bumblebees here, how am I suppose to know which I should cover if you don't be a lil' specific!" Sideswipe yelled back. He snarled as another grenade was tossed at him by the cassette player. Launching seven rounds from his shoulder-cannons, he zipped his way from the corridor he's in to the room beside him that was connected by a large, smoking hole that was created by himself when Megatron gets frisky.

"One from the other world! Ironhide needs to take care of Blitzwing and since he's alone, I need you to cover for him!"

Beside him, the red van only stared at hims face with a confused look. "Wha'? Ah don't need-..."

"NOT YOU!"

Grumbling, he returned fire at Rumble who used his pistons to try and topple all three of them. With a salute, Sideswipe chases off towards where the speedster is trying to defend himself against Astrotrain. As he continued to fire at the Decepticon, Sideswipe noticed something odd. Where are Skids and Mudflap? Shooting another round to daze Astrotrain temporarily, he pokes his head on the other side of the hole to gaze at Prowl.

"Hey Prowl! Do ya know where the twins are? I mean, Skids and Mudflap?" he asked, ignoring the fight that was still going between the three.

"They're suppose to be with Wheeljack!" shouted the frustrated SIC. Rolling his optics, Sideswipe focused on Soundwave's chestplates and with extreme speed and accuracy, he send one of his wristblades flying towards the other's laser core and sending him towards the opposite wall with such force. Prowl and Ironhide stared at him while panting slightly. The silver warrior just shrug his shoulders.

"What? I was pissed," he remarked.

"SIDESWIPE! Get in here!" TFA Bumblebee shouted from the other side of the hole. Using his infra-red vision, Sideswipe gestured the two mechs an 'I'll be right back' sign before he zips off to find the speedster in the cloud of smoke. With one of his blade detatched, he needs to use his shoulder blaster and the remaining blade to stop Astrotrain. He saw Bumblebee groaning on the floor and the Decepticon moving forward to catch the yellow Autobot before he could make a run.

Narrowing his optics, he bent down low until his chasis nearly touch the burning ground and sliced one of Astrotrain's leg. The Decepticon howled in pain as he tumbled down in a heap, energon and sparks spurting out from his wound. Sideswipe then, as quietly as he came, pulled Bumblebee from the room and drags him back towards the waiting Prowl and Ironhide.

"I can't get the twins' energy reading. Even their comms are down," Sideswipe stated out after checking his tracking beam.

"This might be serious. We need to find Wheeljack so he could inform us what happened to get them separated from their assigned teams," Prowl said as he hands the blade back to its owner.

"Great. Where is he?" Ironhide asked as he leered at the uncoscious mech. He noticed not a while ago Rumble managed to run away to find the three femmes. It's a good thing the humans aren't present, or else they might be in serious danger.

"He's in sector 13 which isn't far from here. But the problem is the access code to the door leading there has been damaged and the lock wouldn't disconnect. I could find a different route but it might take some time," explained the SIC as his processor starts to think up battle plans and escape route if there's any Decepticons waiting for a chance.

"If we use this hole, you think we can still go to that sector?" Sideswipe asked as he jerked his thumb at the crumbling hole.

"Hate to break it to ya Sideswipe, but that room's a dead end. Haven't you noticed? I had to break in through the window by clinging onto one of the jets who, apparently isn't here anymore. Then train-boy over there entered in the same way," TFA Bumblebee said with a pained smirk. The minibot is so banged up his optics are dimmer than usual.

A loud explosion rocked through the Ark and curses could be heard. The hallways behind them are now nothing but rubble and smoking flames that's as scary as Hell itself. Activating his weakened commlink, Prowl pinged Wheeljack.

_: Wheeljack. Wheeljack, do you read? :_

_: Yeah Prowl! Loud and clear :_

_: Could you tell me where the twins are? :_

_: Which one? The Lambos, the Chevys or the jets :_

Prowl shuttered his optics in annoyance. _: The Chevys. Sideswipe said he noticed they aren't here anymore and that their signals are jammed. What happened? :_

_: Couple'a Cons sneaked up on us and Mudflap knocks his brother away. Said something about getting in his path. That was the last time I saw Skids, after that, Mudflap went missing... :_

Prowl inhaled sharply while Sideswipe clenched his fists. They stared at each other then to Ironhide and Bumblebee. Just as they about to move out, a ping could be heard from Sideswipe's commlink. It was Ratchet, and by the sound of it, he's worried over something.

_: Sideswipe, I heard from Wheeljack that the twins are missing from sector 13? :_

_: Yeah, might know where they went? :_

_: That sector leads straight to the lab where the portal is! I need you to get there as soon as possible because I fear the Decepticons are after it! :_

_: How can you tell? :_

_: Laserbeak's infiltration not a few days ago? Haven't you been paying attention when Prime debriefed us yesterday? :_

Sideswipe's optic twitched when Ratchet said that. In all honesty, he was there but his mind was off towards space, thus he couldn't hear a single word their leader had said. "What are you talking about! Of course I did!"

_: Mm-hmm.. Just get there before it's too late! Perceptor and First Aid are down and we can't really see things clearly. I'm counting on you! : _With those final words, Ratchet cuts off the link, leaving Sideswipe to get his thrusters on.

"I'd love following you guys across this zig-zaggy maze, but you heard Ratchet. I need to go there and I need to go there **NOW**. If you're so kindly tell me where that place is located in a straight path, I'll be happy to leave," Sideswipe said in a low voice. The three mechs stared at him strangely, until Prowl's expression soften slightly.

"If that is what you insist, I have no arguments since orders are from your superior officer," Prowl said causing Ironhide to look aghast. He points the wall to his left and stand back. "Take this route, it'll lead you straight towards sector 13. Good luck."

Sideswipe smirks and activates his shoulder blasters to full power before firing it at the wall, then the next wall, then the next wall until he reached his destination.

"Of all the times I know you, why say that now?" Ironhide ask after the silver mech went out of his optical sight.

"Ordering him to stand down isn't under my jurisdiction since he is not from this world. That, and Ratchet seems to know very well what might happen. So I really could not bring myself to stop him," Prowl exclaimed with a tiny hint of pride. Ironhide then pushed Prowl forward, commanding him to continue walking as he help the exhausted Bumblebee to his feet.

...

A fight shouldn't be THIS ridiculus! Megatron knew he was losing and yet he still couldn't call retreat. Why? Because Skywarp still haven't respond to his and Starscream's call! Two of them against all three Primes is like a fight they wished they never even take a part of. The G1 and TFA Primes are fine, but the other one looks far too bloodthirsty when he set his optics on Megatron.

And his weapons? Starscream nearly run for the hills.

"Where is Skywarp?" shouted Megatron as he used his energon flail to block off the attacks. Starscream commed the purple jet again but he received nothing but statics. Cursing, he informed Megatron that Skywarp isn't responding to his calls. That made the Decepticon Lord furious.

"Call off your troops Megatron! You know you don't stand a chance," G1 Optimus growled as he punched his enemy's face, causing the silver mech to stumble backwards only to get blasted by MV Optimus' rifle.

Grunting, Megatron picks himself up only to get slammed by Starscream who had been thrown by TFA Optimus.

"Get out of here Megatron, your presence is not needed," growled the futuristic fire truck. The other two Primes sood by the younger Prime's side while glaring at the downed Decepticons. Their optics filled with hate and spite towards the two. Pushing Starscream off, Megatron stood to his full height. Knowing that Skywarp is taking far too much time, he has no choice but to call retreat.

"You only win because of your multi-dimensional friends. But hear me Prime, I **will **dry this planet out of energy when they leave. And when I do, you'll be powerless to stop me," Megtaron warned. His optics shone with deadly promise as he blast a hole on the ceiling and flew away, followed by his troops after they heard his signals.

...

Skywarp roared angrily at the orange-red twin when he got squashed down to the hard floor after having a surprise attack. He was so close to disconnecting the heart of the portal too, until Megatron sounded off the retreat. Great, he's gonna get slagged for SURE once they reached base. With a final shove, he pushed Mudflap off of him and disconnected a few wires, hoping it might work on slowing them down.

He blast a hole on the ceiling and flew off to find his comrades, leaving the battered twins as crumpled heaps on the floor.

...

"So the 'Cons attacked us to destroy the portal and at the same time, stealing the blueprints?" Sunstreaker asked from where he was sitting on the medberth while G1 Ratchet attends his wounds. Beside him, his brother lies down with one leg bent and one hand on his forehead as he sighs from exhaustion. His frame aching and scorched after the fight with Ramjet. The seeker used the surrounding rocks to pound him, resulting the various dents on his armour plating.

His golden brother gently stroke his helm with a soothing hand, easing the pain from all over his body. Sideswipe gave him a weak smile when Sunstreaker wraps his spark around his own.

"Apparently so. Wheeljack has informed me about the minor damage on the portal," G1 Optimus pointed out.

"And major damage all over the lab," grumbled his medic. The leader only give him a pointed glare as G1 Ratchet continued his work, completely ignoring the look he was receiving. The door then hissed open and Wheeljack steps in after inspecting the portal. The engineer clearly look dissappointed at the inspection.

"The wires that was connected to the engine has been fried. I need a new set if we need to get it working. Other than that, it's just plain dirty and with a few wash, everything would look as good as new," informed Wheeljack, his earfins glowing a pale blue.

"And the blueprints?" TFA Optimus wondered. If the Decepticons really did get their greedy hands on the blueprints..well, he doesn't want to think what might happen.

"Completely safe in my vault. Little did they know I never put blueprints in the same room with an experiment," he chuckled slyly. MV Optimus turned his ttention to Skids and Mudflap, who lies on the berth unconscious. MV Ratchet is working on Bumblebee's twisted arm. The youngling seems to have guts over brains. Maybe training with Ironhide and Sideswipe should be cut down to a minimum from now on..

"I have to thank them later on. For a couple of little bots, they sure know how to defend something with their sparks," Wheeljack said in a calm tone. Every pair of online optics faced the twins, some of them with a small smile on their faces.

"Leo mentioned something about Skids breaking down when Mudflap got eaten by Devastator. But went back to his normal obnoxious self when realizing Mudflap's alright," Sam said from where he was sitting on Jolt's right shoulder while Mikaela on the left.

"And here I thought Bumblebee was bad enough," Sari chuckled slightly from said bot's shoulder. The yellow speedster only yelled indignantly.

"If you want to talk about annoying, Sideswipe can be a bit like that," Spike chirped in from G1 Bumblebee's shoulder. The red twin scowled weakly at the human, until Carly who's sitting on G1 Ironhide's shoulder added in a few of her words.

"Be nice Spike. You know Sunstreaker's always there to keep him in line. If he doesn't, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet does. Sometimes Ironhide too," beamed the blonde at her Autobot guardian. The red van just smirk with pride. Even Sunstreaker couldn't help but give out a small smile.

"At least one of us appreciates our hard work in keeping this hooligan's head up," muttered G1 Ratchet once he finished repairing Sunstreaker's knees. The red twin snorts and powered his optics down, slipping into recharge while being watched by his other half.

"I'll provide you with the wires that you need. Just list out whatever you want and leave it on my table, I'll start working on it A.S.A.P," Perceptor said. Wheeljack thanked him before reurning to the lab and re-inspect the damage while Hoist and Grapple went off to get the supplies for repairing the Ark. Jolt placed the two humans down and followed Red Alert to the fuse box to re-power the Ark.

Once everything is up and running again, activities returned to normal. And Skywarp was right, he got slagged pretty good by his leader. Now he's in the Nemesis' medbay and being treated by Hook. He'll be out for a few weeks at least with all those dents on him.

* * *

Liyana1995: Oh my GOD! This is like the longest chapter I've written so far!

Jolt: Hey kid, you better hurry and post this thing, you got school in the morning.

Liyana1995: I know Jolt! I'm done anyway. Heads up for all of you, the next chapter would be the last and I won't be continuing or posting any other stories 'cause I need to finish my 'Lower-secondary Trial' exam. A must for every 15-year-olds here in my country... (rolls eye)

Jolt: (snickers) Yeah, good luck with studying..

Liyana1995: Don't make me throw my shoe at you Bluebells! Review people!


	8. Goodbye everyone

Liyana1995: Let's get a move on people! I want to finish this fast.

G1 Jazz: Slow down lil' human. Why are you in such a hurry ta finish this?

Liyana1995: None of your business. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you who the mysterious voice is, it's Megatron from the Beastwars world.

G1 Jazz: WHAT? Why did'chu put _him _in here of all places?

Liyana1995: What? I don't know any other world. I'm more into the '07 movie-verse. You look awesome there...(starts to drool)

G1 Jazz: (grins) Sunny ain't tha only one who can look good.

(From far off) Sunstreaker: HEY!

**_Transformers doesn't belong to me, just this plot of insane mechs_**

* * *

"Spanner.."

"Here you go."

"Torch.."

"Here."

"Wires.."

"Working on it"

Wheeljack and Perceptor has been continuously replacing the wires to the portal, but this time, others are helping as well. Sometimes Jetfire and Jetstorm would peek in and offer a hand. Even the three Optimus Primes would help ease up the heave load too. With plenty of mechs ready to help, the portal is repaired in the shortest of time. Currently, the two are putting the finishing touches before turning the device on.

Wheeljack is still waiting for the neutral wires after requesting them a short while ago. Turning around, he saw the reason why Perceptor still haven't handed him the bundle. He's still trying to wrestle his way out through the pile that threatens to bury him alive.

"Not funny 'Jack.." hissed the microscope as he tugged a wire that encircled around his helm. Wheeljack raised his arms defensively as he made his way towards the scientist and help him untangle himself.

"How'd you manage to get yourself tangled like this?" asked the Lancia as he slowly pull out a wire from Perceptor's neck cables. With a grunt, Perceptor slowly pulls himself free from the bundle and hands the wires to Wheeljack's waiting hands.

"I don't know. But I definately wouldn't want the same thing to happen twice. I better go before Ratchet has my head from lack of rest. It's already late night Wheeljack, you should get some rest too," Perceptor reminds the engineer as he packed his things for the night.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, let me finish this and I'll head to my quarters," responds the engineer from where his head was half buried by the large amount of wires. Sighing in exasperation, Perceptor walks out of the lab knowing Wheeljack might not get any rest once his mind is set into one thing.

...

The night rolled passed and noon pops up as the Ark returned to its normal activities, clean up and pile up. Everything that was destroyed needs to be put in one pile while anything that has been damaged needs to be repaired and cleaned, hence the 'clean up and pile up' activity. The humans sort out everything that's their size, whether it be destroyed or not, and placed them in the right pile.

Each othe twins are taking care of the wall materials that littered the halways. As Jetfire and Jetstormed played along and enjoying their work, the other two are bitching and grumbling their superior officers in every language they can think of. Skids and Mudflap mostly in Latin (thanks to Leo) while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe mostly in Mexican. Wonder how they know Mexican?

Anyways, back to topic, everything has been going on smoothly, until TFA Ratchet stormed out of the half destroyed medbay while carrying a dazed TFA Bumblebee by his waist. Imagine someone carry a file on his/her side, yeah that. The yellow bot seems to be leaking oil from his right forearm and the fuming ambulance is half covered by it. Everyone who was in the hallway watched slack-jawed.

"What the frag happened?" Cliffjumper asked. He and some other minibots have been rummaging through the remaining debrees in the hallway once the twins picked up the bigger chunks, and their audios are still ringing from Sunstreaker's never endless whine about his paintjob.

"Kid here needs a new touch-up on his oil. Last time it happened, the Constructicons followed his oil trail towards our base and nearly crushed Sari," TFA Ratchet explained while his patient just grinned at him sheepishly.

"Good thing I scared them out of their plating, don't I Ratchet?" came the techno-organic's voice from out of nowhere. Her wristblades are activated and the rocks and twisted metal are layed slashed beneath her feet.

"You got grounded for eating those candybars," Ratchet sneered at the girl. Sari huffed and straightened her back while placing her hands on her hips carefully so that her blades doesn't pierce her kidneys.

"Geez, what kind of a creep doctor are you?" she scowled. Before Ratchet could protest, Sari held her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know how Bumblebee, or anybot else could stand you before we meet." With that, she pummeled another rock and activates her jetpack, leaving everyone back to their businesses.

Once she's out of sight, Bumblebee dazily faced Ratchet and waited for something, anything to happen. Seeing as how the medic continued to take him somewhere and ignoring the minis, Bumblebee did the only thing that came out of his frazzled processor. He poked the leaking hole, stopping the leak momentarily. Whooping excitedly, he wanted to stop Ratchet from taking him to his demise, but another pop could be heard and this time, it was on his other forearm.

What's bad is, the leak squirted right onto Ratchet's faceplate. The old bot sputtered in surprise when he felt the warm oil all over his optics and mouth, and just before he could terminate the yellow bug he's carrying, the oil stopped and he glared murderously at Bumblebee, who now holds both his forearms.

"Heheh..what?" came he sheepish question. The medic growled furiously as he continued his way towards where his fellow medics are, at the meeting room with MV Optimus. Just as he took about four steps, another pop was heard followed by something that is squirting out (sounded so _wrong _there). When both Bumblebee and Ratchet searched for the source, there it is, right on the yellow aft.

If robots could blush, Bumblebee's face would be tomato red by now. Ratchet -ignoring the oil leak- continued walking until he met MV and G1 Ratchet, along with Swoop, Jolt, First Aid and G1 Optimus. All of them stared at the two with questioned expressions.

"You're late," G1 Ratchet stated out matter-of-factly.

"I got distracted by a bot who doesn't know when to change his oil," shrugged the other ambulance. "You got anything to patch this guy? I don't want to see that oil trail following us from his aft."

This caught everyone's attention. Jolt, who got a little too curious, peeked behind the older medic and glanced at the sheepish Bumblebee. When he saw the speedster's condition, his optics went wide and his hand flew to his mouth, covering the laughter that tried to esacape him. Sadly, his violent tremblings couldn't be hidden when Swoop too take a glance, and outright laughed until he fell to the floor while clutching his side.

"Just weld it for now if it isn't life-threatening. If it is, then we'll have to repair the portal in time to save him," G1 Ratchet stated out while scanning Bumblebee from the tip of his horns all the way to the tip of his pedes.

"It ain't life-threatening. It's just natural. Problem is, see what he's doing? The first leak was on his right forearm, when he closed that, his left forearm leaks, and when he closed both of the holes, another appeared," TFA Ratchet said as he placed Bumblebee down on his aft. Seconds later, black oil seeps out from beneath him, making it look like he just pissed himself. This caused the duo to double up in laughter, even First Aid couldn't help but giggle.

...

Now that the medic conversation's over, I'm sure you want to know why they're gathered up in the first place. It's because Optimus there wanted to hear their reports on whoever that's managed to get themselves injured. Seeing as how Skids and Mudflap are still too weak, the Diego Garcia bots would be returning home a little late. Even MV Sideswipe's injuries are considered quite heavy.

Back to business, Wheeljack has finally finished his work and was marvelling his masterpiece, when G1 Ratchet walks in. The medic is throroughly not happy when Perceptor informed him that the engineer hasn't taken any rest since the night before. Without saying a word, the medic pulled the engineer's earfin and walks out pretending not to hear the protests that came out of Wheeljack.

"Ratcheeeetttt..." he started whining. "The medbay's kind of a mess, do you _really _want to drag me there?"

Ratchet stopped walking for a moment to leer down at Wheeljack who looks like he was batting eyelashes. "For your info 'Jack, while you were doing your job in there, we've finished ours out here! Everything's all clean, take a long around yourself!"

Wheeljack did as he was told..and whistled at the clean interior of the Ark. The once battered hallway is now fixed and repainted, the floors are almost as shiny as Sunstreaker's armour and the smell of lavender filled the air. The engineer couldn't believe his optics, it's like there hasn't been any fight! He was then pulled out of his thoughts when Ratchet pulled him again towards the medbay.

Before entering, he warned Wheeljack to stay quiet. "Why?" asked the engineer.

"Skids and Mudflap are still in stasis, I do _not _want them to wake up and start whining about anything, or beating the slag out of each other," explained the medic. Wheeljack nods his head in understandment and walks in quietly. He saw the walls are no longer bright orange but pure white. He stared at Ratchet dumbly. "Sunstreaker said orange is too bright, so he changed it to something that might..calm the patients," Ratchet shrugs.

"Sunstreaker..of all mechs.._**Sunstreaker**_ said that?" asked Wheeljack in disbelief. Ratchet can only shrug again. The medbay has a 180 degree makeover. The walls repainted, the OR room has been put drapes and new berths, spark monitors repaired and medical tools lined the newly constructed shelves neatly. Even Ratchet's office has been changed. New chair, new desk, new datapad racks, the whole deal.

"Like it 'Jack?" asked a very smug looking Ratchet as he leaned into his new velvet chair. Wheeljack wondered how they managed to construct it that big. "You'll have to thank the Diego Garcian bots for this beauty. Seems they take their medic seriously, Ratchet told me so," he adds with a grin.

Wheeljack squinted an optic, wondering which Ratchet he was referring to.

"The one from Diego Garcia," Ratchet rolled his optics. "He told me how everyone appreciates his work, humans and Autobots alike. Makes me wonder why I shouldn't transfer there," mused the ambulance as he inspected an energon goodie he snatched out of a nearby bowl. Jolt had walked in earlier to give him the treats, and what a treat it is. The taste itself is unusual, not the ones he had tasted before. When asked, the Volt just smiled and replied 'my own recipe.'

"Because then all the Autobots there would have two Ratchets while we have none. What's the matter Ratch? Feeling underappreciated?" teased the engineer. He could feel his energy reserves are getting low and his knees feels like they're about to give away. Even the flashes on his earfins are dimmer than usual.

Ratchet ignored the question but caught the symptoms right away. He stood up and pulls Wheeljack to one of the patient berth. With a stern 'REST!', he pushed Wheeljack to a lying position and dimmed the lights so he could get some rest. Wheeljack thanked him and slipped into recharge almost instantly. Ratchet shook his head in amusement and left, the question might be better left unanswered. Primus knew other than Prowl, he's the one having to keep everyone in line.

...

"So you've finished repairing it?" Skyfire asked. Wheeljack nods his head sharply. Clearly he's boasting. Everyone had piled up into the Ark's laboratory now that they knew it is fully repaired. It's 5pm but the weather seems to be a bit gloomy with showers and occasional thunder, it's like mother nature there doesn't want any of them to leave. Inside the lab, the humans are clearly depressed.

Sam is laying on his stomach on Bumblebee's palm, Mikaela is on the floor and leaning onto the cout's leg while playing with her hair lazily, Sari is just sitting on a chair with her elbow propped up on a small table with a pout on her face while Spike and Carly are on Bluestreak's shoulders, sighing and pouting. Their distress caused all the bots to wonder worriedly.

"Seems the humans doesn't want to be separated from each other.." Hound mused sadly. Mikaela, Sari and Carly look up at him with such a dim glow in their eyes and then went back looking down towards the floor.

"Hey, it's alright. Maybe if this thing works, we could..." Wheeljack wanted to reassure the humans but a firm squeeze on his shoulders made him stop. When he turned around, he saw G1 Optimus shook his head. The engineer's optics went wide at the sign. "But..sir.."

"I'm sorry Wheeljack. We have to dismantle this portal once everybody is returned home. We could not risk another Decepticon intrusion. If they ever get their hands on this, our enemies from other universes might get in. You knew yourself from past experience, the last time you tried to contact one of their world?" Prime ask slowly. Wheeljack bowed his head in understandment.

The girls snapped their heads up when they heard that they couldn't reunite once more. "So..you're just gonna destroy it?" Sari wheezed out, her eyes wide and glassy. Even Carly and Mikaela has a disbelieving look on their faces. The scientists -other than Wheeljack- all nod their heads along with the medics. The boys couldn't belief it either, Sam's face was red when he heard the bad news.

"Ratchet..? You _knew_?" he whispered trying to contain his tears. The Hummer's expression looks crestfallen and Sam turned his head away, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I'm sorry, all of you, but this is what we have to do. The Megatron in your world may be defeated, but ours have not. If we keep this portal and Decepticons from other dimensions pass through, this world might be in serious trouble," G1 Optimus stated out.

"We had been discussing this the past few days now. We have no choice.." Skyfire adds slowly. "Trying to be with each other and not caring what happens is a little selfish..no?" he remarked carefully as though not to hurt the humans' feelings too much. They should know better, in order to keep Carly, Spike, and the humans in the current world alive is to make sacrifice. And that sacrifice is by letting go.

"We understand.. Do what you must. We won't stop you, knowing we wouldn't be meeting each other anymore," Mikaela said as her bangs covered her eyes and covering the tears that are spilling out. She may be smiling, but it was bitter and sad. The Autobots calmed their vents and motioned the scientists to activate the portal.

"Why don't we take a picture one last time? All of us? This way we'll still remember each other and all of our adventures," Smokescreen said. At first everyone just stared at him, then G1 Sideswipe enthusiastically dragged his brother in front of the camera stand shouting 'I'M READY!' at the top of his vocalizer. His brother can only facepalm. After the Lambos, the jet twins entered the picture, followed by Skids and Mudflap slowly.

Seeing as how this was their last moment together, everyone piled in. Blustreak smiling broadly in between the Lamborghinis in the middle row and right in front on the camera, the Chevy twins posing a superman pose at the front, the three Primes standing proud at the back, Prowl and G1 Jazz at the far left side in the second row, the minibots at the most front row, TFA Bumblebee and Sari at the second row on the far right, MV Bumblebee is with Sam and Mikaela, the medics are all together, Skyfire at the back and most of the others are in the middle.

The picture was bautiful, everyone smiling including Sunstreaker and it looks like they all are enjoying it. Smokescreen then created a copy for all three worlds and put them in a large golden frame. After settling down, TFA Optimus motioned Skyfire to activate the portal. The shuttle flips the switch and the middle of the portal starts to glow and the animated-verse's Cybertron could be seen.

"Are you sure that this is the real Cybertron for my dimension?" asked a wary TFA Optimus. He does not want to step into another world and repeat the whole thing again.

"I'm sure. This is the exact frequency for your world, and my other self is on the other end as we speak," Wheeljack stated out, carefully examining the energy level for the portal in case it overloaded with too much heat.

"If that so, how come we don't see him?" TFA Ratchet snarled. The hole showed nothing but Cybertron's vast city and the dark space above it, no other bot is moving to and fro.

"That's because this device doesn't show any living being, you have to poke your head through to see someone," Skyfire adds. And just as he finished saying that, a white helm pokes in and TFA Wheeljack gazed at the Autobots with wide optics.

"Well, nice to meet you there. As much as I love to chat and have some high grade, I believe the portal here is losing power. I'm sorry but please step through, if not you'll be stuck here for the rest of your millenia," he shrugged before pulling his head back to the other side.

Glancing one last time to their friends, the TFA bots saluted the others and walk through the portal, Sari in tears and a bright smile on her face despite she'll never see Mikaela and Carly ever again. The G1 bots and Movie bots stared at their third counterpart as they said their final goodbyes.

"Practice on Jet Judo, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. No grumbling when work, find fun! Skids and Mudflap, continue pranks!" Jetfire and Jetstorm said. They knocked their knuckles together before jumping through, followed by Ratchet who bids goodbye to the other medics. TFA Jazz shakes his hand with G1 Jazz and Blaster while Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee nods their head and went through. When they're on the other side, the portal was shut off.

Everyone stood there in complete silence before the portal reboots. When the energy level went back up, Wheeljack flips the switch and the middle begins to glow again, this time showing the large entrance to the Autobot base in Diego Garcia. Jolt cautiosly poked his head through and saw the humans staring up at him with wide eyes. The base was quiet until Figgs wailed.

"You're just a head! Jolt's just a head!" shrieked the man in a panicked manner. Jolt wondered what he means and when he look below him, he was a few feet above ground and when turned around, he could see his head coming out from a slit that was opened in midair. "Oh..." he mused slowly. And then, all Hell breaks loose as everyone starts to shout orders. Some of them bringing ladders to pull Jolt out.

"Calm down everyone, we're safe and we'll join you in a short while. Ahh..I'll be back," with that he pops his head back to the other dimension but the invisible slit is still there.

Back in the G1-verse, Jolt had just told everyone that the portal is opened about 14 feet in the air and everyone is panicking.

"I thought you contacted Major Lennox?" Skyfire asked Wheeljack, his brows furrowed in an annoyed manner.

"I did! I told him everything!" replied the engineer.

"Guess he forgot to mention that to his comrades.." Perceptor said disgruntedly. They all then stared at the other bots who stood tall and proud even in their final moments. From the past month, they had learnt how to forge new friendships in different universes and prayed that someday they would be able to see each other again. G1 Optimus steps forward and gladly shook his other self's hand.

"Its been wonderful on getting to know you and your comrades. I wish there is some way we could see each other again after the war in this world is over," he said as he lets go of the other Prime's hand.

"So do we. Even the war in our dimension isn't over yet because Starscream and Megatron fled to space," MV Prime stated out. "I wish you the best of luck on winning," he smiled.

"Likewise, for you and your comrades," G1 Optimus then nods and stepped back, giving his troops the space they need to say their farewells. First Aid and Swoop went forward to wish Jolt good luck, G1 Ratchet and MV Ratchet exchanged a few jokes, Skids, Mudflap, and MV Sideswipe are with the twins, G1 Bumblebee exchanged a few goodbye words with MV Bumblebee, G1 Ironhide got a few 'advices' from the black Topkick regarding weapons while the sisters shook hands with everybody else.

Finally, MV Optimus nods his head in farewell and jumped through the portal followed by Ironhide, Ratchet, the sisters, Sideswipe, the twins, Jolt and finally, Bumblebee along with his charges.

...

The Diego Garcia base shook under the tremors of their alien friends jumping down from something in the air. As the air that was split disappeared in a zap of light, Epps finally manage to ask out in a small voice.

"Where were you guys? What just happened?"

...

The portal is now disabled and slowly, Wheeljack pulls out the memory chip from the portal's compartment. "There, everyone's home and the chip will be remained safe along with the blueprints, in case..this war is over," Wheeljack said in a hushed voice. His head is dipped low and his earfins that are supposedly bright, is now dim with sadness. After a month of bonding and knowing each other, goodbye would be the last thing they needed.

"We may never know what might happen in the future, but at least they are safe in their world," Prime said slowly. They quickly dismantle the portal before anything else could go wrong and kept the parts separated and hidden. If the war would end in the near years, they might be able to see each other again.

...

_(ANIMATED-VERSE)_

Cybertron's scientists stood there, completely shocked and flabbergasted. They had disappeared from the face of the planet, assumed deactivated for a whole 30 cycles before popping up using the spacebridge from who knows where.

"And you assume that we can trust you? How do we know you're not covering some sort of story that maybe you destroyed the mini spacebridge while trying to send this organic back to that dirtball?" Sentinel sneered. Bumblebee pulls out the framed picture from subspace and shoved it in front of the vain bot's faceplate.

"Is this proof enough for you? Look at the date, this thing is from 20 earth years in the past, and we're not even out of stasis yet that time! Better yet, this isn't our dimension, it's from another!" he screeched. Sentinel pried the frame away and inspected it. Every bits and pieces are coming together when seeing this picture and he's starting to believe what Optimus had said. Although he'd **_never _**admit it.

"Perceptor?" Sentinel motioned the scientist to step forward while handing the picture. "You think this is real?"

The microscope stared at the picture as he scanned it. Calculations going through his head at light speed as he tried to think of a logical explanation. Everyone in there are slightly identical in one way or another. The three Optimus Primes resemblance, Bumblebee, Jazz..there's no mistaken it. They had gone to a different dimension and the proof is right there in his hands, what else is there to proof?

Looking up, he hands the frame back to Bumblebee and turned his attention to Sentinel.

"Yes, there is a way to go to another dimension. If the transwarp energy gets twisted and a whole new energy is created, that unknown energy can easily bends the fabric of space and time, thus allowing a wormhole to open and bring these bots to the other world. There is no other way, they said so themselves, the portal shook violently before pulling them all in, one characteristics of a wormhole that acts like a black hole," Perceptor explained briefly, carefully arranging his words so that none of them has a processor crash.

Sentinel was left speechless, who knew that a couple of spacebridge repair crew actually went through a wormhole and into a whole new different world. He grumbles and returned to his office with a huff, leaving the scientists and the Earth-bound Autobots to their sakes.

Sari hovered next to Jazz using her jetpack while watching Sentinel stomping his way back. Not that she doesn't enjoy it, she has a story to tell her father.

"Guys, not that I don't like hanging out but..I've left home for a month and I'm _sure _my dad is panicking right now," she said with a sheepish tone. he mini spacebridge is still there, with a few repairs it'll be as good as new.

"Yeah, let's tell prof 'bout our 'road trip'," grinned Bumblebee. They all smiled and chuckled at the mental image of Isaac when Sari told him the news. This is what they want, to be home and free from any other tensions and weirdness that happened. Perhaps if they're lucky, they get to meet the others again.

...

_(MOVIE-VERSE)_

The humans sat in various seats listening to the Autobot's stories. Some went slack-jawed while some look like they're interested in cross-dimension travelling. The Autobots managed to actually went into some other dimension and returned unharmed! And now they're telling them their adventures while they're there for a whole month.

"I get the feeling that life there is never dull," Epps mused with a grin. Some of the others chuckled when Bumblebee showed them a picture of when they were playing around.

"Never is. With those two Jazz, Blaster, the other Bumblebee and the three twins combined into one, chaos ensues. Good thing Red Alert, Ratchet and Prowl managed to keep everything under control," Jolt chuckled as he remembered the pranks they had done. Secretly, he's been doing around 3/4 of their dirty work, but since he doesn't want to get in trouble, he kept it quiet, only a certain silver Chevrolette Stingray knows..

"But what difference between here and there anyway? With you and the twins causing as much trouble that nearly drove all of us insane," grinned Maggie while leering at the twins who look slightly sheepish.

"If given the chance, would you go back?" asked Glenn. He and Glenn had joined the military due to their specialty in cracking codes when the new arrivals arrived to Earth not a few months ago. Jolt had been interested in their smart brains he wondered if he could open their heads and prod the soft tissues. Ratchet had to refrain the naive blue bot from approaching the humans with his saw not a few hours later.

"Of course. We have created a friendship, it's not very nice to just break it off. I'm sure they'll try to contact us once their war is over," Ratchet smiled. He's leaning against the doorway and silently listening to Prime's story with Ironhide next to him polishing his weapons.

"I have to hand it to that yellow twin, he's got good wax," grinned the weapons specialist. Lennox and Epps stared up at his cannons and their eyes widen a little when they saw the shine. It's so smooth you can practically see your reflection on it. Ratchet rolled his optics and shook his head in disbelief.

"I still can't get the idea of Sideswipe having a twin in the other world. Bad enough we have one egotistical mech, I certainly wouldn't want two," Figgs teased. The silver warrior scowled slightly when the others just laugh at his expense. As the days and years rolled by, the Autobots still couldn't forget the fine adventures they had. Some day, they _will _return, and this time, Wheelie wants to tag along no matter what.

He was asleep when they had travelled and he'd never want that to happen again. A month without his warrior goddess is _**torture**_.

* * *

Liyana1995: And we're done here. I would like to thank _**everyone **_who alerted, faved and reviewed this story. Really, thank you SO much. I can't tell you how happy I am when receiving those. This will be the last chapter and the last story I'll be doing...

Everyone: (GASP!)

Liyana1995: FOR NOW. Let me finish will ya? As you all know, I'll be having an exam this early October and seeing the date would be like..say..on the 5th, I need to focus. Studying comes first and once I'm free from that...fateful event that might shape who I might be in the future, I'll be doing more insanely crazy stories. (bows)

_I might be adding a sequel to this, but we'll have to wait 'till Transformers 3 is on the big screen first. Wish me luck on my exam. :)_

_-LiYaNa1995-_


End file.
